open mic night
by Darthvader22
Summary: not a normal wentworth story but it is a ballie story
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic i am sorry about the bad grammer

warning mention of rape

Bea was sitting down on her chair at work waiting to go home her next client called in and canceled five minutes before her appointment so now she was sitting there waiting for it to be closing time she loved being a hairdresser but hated when clients canceled their appointments last minute She has been a hairdresser for 6 years now it was something bea loved dearly she didn't mind working every day from nine to five she would rather be here at work than at home with that monster of a man she married Bea's body tensed up at the thought of going home she hoped he would be out at the pub with his mates or passed out drunk by the time she got there bea was pulled out of thoughts when she heard her best friend Maxine calling her to the front counter so she jumped up and walked over to her

"yes maxi what did you need" bea said

"since you don't have a client right now can you take this walk in i have to finish my client so i can't right now thank you" maxi said as she walked away

bea laughed to herself because Maxine didn't give her chance to answer before she walked away bea looked to the woman on the other side of the counter she noticed that this woman had beautiful blue eyes she couldn't help to stare at her "gorgeous" she thought she noticed the girl smirking at her she blushed knowing she was caught bea took a breath and showed the woman to her chair at her station as bea was putting the cape around the woman neck she noticed the woman looking at her in the mirror bea felt a little uncomfortable having someone stare at her but she brushed it off.

"what would you like done today" bea asked

"any suggestions you are the professional"

bea looked at her and her hair as she thought about what would look good

"well I recommend lighter and maybe a cut as well"

"sounds perfect" Allie said while smiling at Bea Allie was having a hard time talking her eyes off of bea the woman was stunning

"do you have a specific length you want it"

"no cut away however much just as long as it looks good I'm in need of something new"

bea was surprised that this woman was just letting her do whatever to her hair normally her client already had what they wanted in mind when they got there

"by the way i didn't get your name" the woman said to bea

"I'm Bea Bea Smith" be said sounding nervous

"well bea I'm Allie Novak" she said and she smirked Allie could see that bea was nervous

the way Allie said her name and smirked gave her chills and made her stomach flip what is going on with me bea thought to herself I need to finish her hair and get out of here bea felt so nervous and she had know idea why she was getting like this around this woman

"so be how long have you been a hairdresser"

"six years"

"wow that's a long time" Allie said sounding impressed

"Yeah it kind of is I guess"

"Do you do your own hair"

"Yes I do"

"I like it the red looks great on you" Allie said with a wink

"Thank you ok well we have to go wash your hair now." Bea said trying to hide her blush

Allie followed bea to the sinks ready to get her hair washed

"ok lay back so I can wash it"

bea looked down and noticed allies eyes were shut bea couldn't help but to look at her. her eyes slowly moving down looking over allies body this woman was breathtaking wait what no I can't think that Bea thought she wasn't used to being around someone so flirty beas thoughts were cut off once again by allie

"like what you see" Allie said as she caught Bea checking her out

Bea jumped at the voice and her face flushed red she heard Allie chuckle quietly

"Your hair is coming out great lets dry it then we are finished" Bea said changing the subject and walking Allie back to her station

"So you are married" Allie asked noticing the wedding ring on beas finger

"Yes I am " Bea said not sounding to happy about it her face held no emotion

Allie noticed Beas mood changed

"That's a shame"

Allie didn't receive a response Bea seemed to lost in her thoughts the older woman made Allie curious about her there was something about this woman she needed to know more and get to know her soon enough bea was completely done with allies hair and she was walking Allie to the front counter to pay it was only the two of them everybody went home already must be past five

"well thank you bea i hope to see you around sometime maybe we can grab a drink or dinner or something" Allie flirted while putting her hand on beas arm

"I don't think that will happen I'm not gay"

"I don't care what you are well here this is for if you ever change your mind" Allie figured bea would turn her down but she still handed bea her number on a piece of paper then she turned and left

bea was shocked at what happened "I'm not gay" she thought

She closed up jumping in the car driving home hoping to go straight to sleep but that was wishful thinking she knew her husband harry wouldn't let that happen it was 6:30 by the time bea got home allies hair took a while as soon as she walked inside she called out for Debbie her daughter but got no response so she decided to call her the phone rang a few times

"Hi mom " Debbie said

"Hey where are you"

"I'm at a friend's I'm going to stay the night I asked dad he said it was fine"

"Ok next time send a text letting me know thanks sweetie have fun I love you Debbie"

"love you to bye" Debbie hung up the phone

Bea sighed I guess it's just me and Harry she had a feeling it was going to be a bad night she went to the kitchen to make some dinner Bea grabbed the chicken out of the fridge to cook for dinner her body tensed up when she heard footsteps come into the kitchens he knew it was Harry right when she closed the door to the fridge Harry shoved her into to it.

"Where have you been you stupid bitch" Harry yelled in her face

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and continued when she didn't respond

"I've been waiting for my dinner where the hell were you I've been starving waiting around for you"

"I I I've been at work" she said sounding quite scared

Harry slapped her across the face

Bea held her face with her hand prepared for more to come

"You fucking worthless bitch" Harry said as he punched Bea She fell to the ground in pain Harry started kicking her in the stomach It felt like forever until he stopped hitting her he pulled her up by the wrist and pushed her on the table Harry removed her pants and ripped her underwear trying to get them off

"Well at least you can do one thing right still getting fucked is probably the only thing you are good at you worthless whore" Harry said as he pulled his pants down and forced himself in her.

Bea was in so much pain she couldn't even fight back and push him off he had her trapped against the table she probably could get away even if she tried. She tried hard not to cry in front of him. Harry pumped in and out a few more time then he came with a grunt he pulled out and buttoned his pants up

"I'm leaving going to the pub with my mates don't bother with dinner" Harry slammed the door on the way out.

Bea got up and went to the shower She turned it on hot and stepped in it burnt her a little but she didn't care it felt good. I have to figure out how to leave Harry but what will Debbie say I don't want her to hate me for leaving Harry that is her dad. She thought I don't know what to do or where to start I love Debbie I would do anything for my daughter and it's not healthy seeing him hit me all the time maybe Harry is right I'm worthless. She wanted what was best for Debbie she needed to get her and Debbie away from that monster she sighed as tears started to fall but she quickly stopped them Bea stayed in the shower for what felt like an hour The water started to get freezing so she forced herself to get out when she got out she dried off and looked in the mirror she saw all the bruises on her stomach and wrist she was used to it by now she has been going through this for years it started right after she had Debbie the beating just got worst throughout the years Bea got dressed and then heard her stomach growl she was hungry so she went to the kitchen to grab some cereal she didn't feel like cooking a meal for herself right when she was getting ready to poor her cereal her phone went off she checked it and saw it was a text from Maxine she smiled as she read it

"Come out with me tonight Bea I heard about this cool bar that has an open mic night sounds like it will be fun"

Bea thought about it for a moment but realized she was home alone and needed to get out after the day she had Maxine would make her mood much better she loved Maxine they instantly became friends when they met at work six years ago she was her only friend in her life well Harry wouldn't even notice she is gone he will pass out when he gets home Bea thought

"Yeah sure sounds great" Bea responded

"Great I'll see you at 9 with the cab"

Bea looked at the clock it was a little after 8 she went to her room to hurry and get ready by 9


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bea had managed to get herself ready and find an outfit in such a short amount of time By the time Bea finished getting ready Maxine was knocking on the door

"Hey maxi" Bea said while opening the door

"Hi you ready to go sweetie" maxi responded nicely

"Yeah let me just grab my house key and wallet" Bea grabbed her stuff and locked the door they walked to the cab and got in

"So where is this bar you are taking me to" Bea asked

"It's about 10 mins away a friend told me about it she said it was pretty fun she actually might meet us there in a little bit"

"That's great"

"I'm sure you will love her she said her friend is going to be performing since it's open mic night"

The rest of the way was silent they finally reached their destination maxi payed the cab fair Bea tried to take care of it but maxi ended up paying they walked in bea was surprised it was kind of crowded maxi offered to get drinks so she went and found a spot to sit at.

"Here you go Bea" maxine said as set down a a pink drink in front of Bea

Bea looked at it trying to figure out what it was

"Thank you but what is it?"

"It's called a knockout it taste really good"

Bea raised the glass to her lips and took a drink

"Mmm that is great maxi"

Maxine smiled at Bea but it quickly disappeared when she noticed Beas shirt sleeve had moved enough for her to see the big bruise on her wrist

"What happened Bea" she asked voice full of concern

"Um nothing don't worry about it" Bea said while pulling her sleeve down covering her wrist again

"That doesn't look like nothing Bea what's going on is that from Harry again I thought you said that only happened that one time you can talk to me"

"I don't want to right now I want to enjoy being out with you tonight" Bea said to Maxine

"Alright but you aren't going to get away from this you will tell me eventually"

Bea shook her head agreeing with her they both looked to the stage when they heard some guy start singing he is pretty good Bea thought as she finished her drink she noticed maxi had just finished hers to so she got up to go get another

"I'm going to grab another drink do you want one"

"Yeah sure I'll take the same thing"

Bea made her way over to the bar an ordered two knockouts the bartender quickly made them and handed the drinks to her she payed and thanked him as she was walking back to the table she noticed a blonde woman sitting next to Maxine at there table "hmm must be her friend she mentioned she made her way back to her seat

"Here is your drink"

"Thanks Hun" Maxine smiled at her

"Oh yes I'm sorry Bea this is Kaz the friend I was telling you about and Kaz this is Bea"

"Nice to meet you" Kaz said while shaking Beas hand

"You to" Bea said

They all chatted for a little bit Bea surprisingly really likes Kaz she isn't used to meeting new people but she can see the three of them being good friends

"Well I have to go check on a friend she should be getting ready to perform soon"

"Bye" bea said

"See you later" maxi said

Kaz walked away probably to the backstage then maxi got up to get more drinks Bea was left there listening to all these people perform she was having fun she needed this as she looked at the stage waiting for the next person she saw a blonde walk through the curtains and sit on a stool in front of the mic Bea took in a sharp breath when she recognized that blonde as Allie Novak Bea was surprised "wow she looks sexy and beautiful at the same time" Bea thought Bea stopped and shook that thought out of her head she figures it's the drinks talking

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart"

Bea was stunned at how amazing her voice is she felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at allie but she was pulled out of her thought when maxi came back to the table

"Here you go wow she is good"

"Yeah she is" Bea said

"Hey isn't she that walk in from today"

Bea just shook her head she was at a sudden loss of words when she noticed Allie looking right at her smiling Bea just blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Maxine they both watched as Allie continued

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh, and I rush to the start

Maxine noticed Beas blush and she seemed so entranced in the young woman on stage maxi looked at the blonde and saw her looking right at Bea with a big smile Bea looked happy in that moment the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered for her

"Someone has a crush" Maxine said with a smile

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Sure you don't I saw the way you two were staring at each other you looked very entranced by her"

"Ok well Allie is pretty sexy I mean cute that was the drinks talking i ment just cute" Bea quickly tried to fix what she said out loud

"You should go talk to her" maxi said laughing

"Um no I'm married and not gay"

"You really shouldn't be married to him and you shouldn't worry about labeling yourself Bea" Maxine said seriously

"Can we change the married topic please" Bea said not wanting to think about that

"Ok but Bea you should go talk to Allie she seems" Maxine was cut off by someone

"She seems really sexy is that what you were telling Bea" Allie said walking up with Kaz giving Bea a wink

"Do you all know each other" kaz asked a bit confused

"I met Bea earlier today she did my hair and I didn't get your name" Allie said

"Maxine and your Allie right"

"Yes I am I see someone has been talking about me" she said smirking at Bea

"Come join us" Bea said trying avoid blushing

"Sure" kaz said

"let me go grab a drink kaz want to go with me rounds on me for us all" maxi and kaz left to get the drink this will probably Beas last drink she already is feeling buzzed she felt Allie sit right next to her in the booth seat Bea looked at her and noticed Allie was looking right at her

"So you change your mind about having a drink with me" Allie joked

"No I didn't think I would really see you again"

"It's fate don't you think"

Bea started laughing so hard at that

"You don't like my attempt at flirting" Allie asked Bea trying not to laugh herself

"Oh yeah real Casanova you are" Bea said making Allie laugh

"So what brings you here tonight"

"Maxi heard about this place from kaz she told her that her friend was performing I had no idea that friend was you"

"What did you think about it"

"you were really amazing up there I had a hard time looking away" Bea said looking Allie in the eyes getting lost in all that blue

"It was my first time doing it looking at you really helped me get through my nerves" she said while looking at Bea with admiration and desire she gently put her hand on Beas that was on the table she heard Beas gasp at this but didn't bother moving

"i was really surprised to see you" bea said

"a good surprise i hope" allie said as she rubbed beas hand a little

"actually yeah it was"

"im glad you ended up here tonight we got a chance to talk" allie said

beas hand that wasn't under allies came up to allie and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear bea heard her take a sharp breath in

"Your hair looks good you must have a good hairdresser"

"Oh yeah she is great at what she does and she is really stunning she has the red hair that makes her look so sexy she makes it really hard to concentrate on anything"

Bea felt an unfamiliar throbbing feeling at her center it was a good feeling though what was going on with her she doesnt like girls there moment was broken when maxi and kaz had returned kaz and Allie a started talking

"Did we interrupt something" Maxine whispered to Bea

"No you didn't" Bea responded

Two hours later and a few drinks later to they all decide to leave as they were walking out kaz ask maxi if she wanted to share a cab since they live in the same apartment building

"Bea are you going to be ok" Maxine asked

"Yeah I'm good"

"I'll share a cab with you bea where you headed" Allie asked

"right by my work" Bea said

"Perfect I'm headed that way"

They got in the cab and headed home they got dropped off in front of the shop they walked a few minutes until they were getting closer to Beas house

"Well this is me " Bea said

"I had fun tonight I hope to see you again maybe grab lunch get to know each other more"

"I would like that but I'm married"

"Ok how about as friends than"

"Ok how about tomorrow "

"Sounds great goodnight Bea"

Allie gave bea a hug than walked away she left Bea there feeling all warm from the hug she got herself together went inside she decided to go up to bed Harry was passed out on the couch as Bea lay there in bed she wondered how her day could be so bad but end surprisingly good hopefully tomorrow will be ok she slowly drifted off to sleep with Allie on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bea woke up to Harry yelling at her to get up make breakfast so she got out of bed washed up than headed to the kitchen when she got there Debbie was already home sitting at the table drinking juice

"Good morning sweetie" bea said while kissing the top of her head

"Good morning mum"

"Your home early how was the sleepover"

"It was a lot of fun what are we having for breakfast"

"How's pancakes"

"Sounds good ill help make them" Debbie started to get up but was stopped by Bea

"No it's ok I'll do it" Bea said kind of panicked Harry hated when she would have help doing something

"Ok I was going to ask you can I go out again tonight I'll be home by 11"

"Sure I don't see why not it isn't a school night" Bea said as she was mixing the pancake batter

"Thanks mum you're the best" Debbie said smiling at Bea

"What the fuck is this garbage" Harry asked walking over to be pointing at the pancakes

"It's breakfast" Bea said sounding annoyed

"I'm not eating that crap and you better change your attitude" Harry than slapped her in the face then stormed out of the house going to work

"Mum are you ok" Debbie asked as she hugged her mum

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You don't have to put up with him for me mum I love you I hate seeing him hitting you"

"I know sweetie here eat your breakfast" bea said changing the subject

"Thanks mum it smells delicious"

"Good how's school going need help with any homework"

"no I don't need help with anything thanks though I have a test next week that I have to study for but it's going good"

"That's good Debbie I'm proud of you" Debbie and Bea continued chatting until Debbie was finished she ended up leaving after breakfast she was going to her friends early she said bye to bea when her ride had got there Bea ended up taking a quick shower after she cleaned up breakfast when she got out she wiped the steam off of the mirror and noticed her face was kind of red she was all out of make up so she couldn't cover it she heard her phone go of she didn't recognize the numbers I she opened it and read the text

"Hi Bea It's Allie Novak I was wondering if you still wanted to grab lunch" Allie texted

"Hey Allie how did you get my number" Bea really did wonder how she never gave it to Allie

"Well I kind of asked kaz to get it from Maxine but I swear I'm not like a crazy stalker"

Bea laughed at that text she knew Allie wasn't a crazy stalker

"Sure whatever you say stalker" Bea joked back

"Only for you I might Be (;"

Bea smiled at the text she liked that they could joke around so easily

"You are ridiculous what time did you want to do lunch"

"How's noon meet by the hair shop the place I want to take you is right around the corner from there"

"K see you than"

"See ya"

Bea started getting ready she liked having her day off when Harry had to work because she gets a whole day without him it was nice she wished she could spend it with Debbie but she understands her daughter is 17 she has a life of her own she had her friends and Bea doesn't blame her for not wanting to be home with her mum and dad with everything that goes on with them she finally got ready it was about 11:45 so she headed out to her car got in drove off to the shop when she got there and parked her car she noticed Allie was here already Bea couldn't help but to smiles when she saw her

"Hi Bea" Allie said

"Hey"

"Come on the place is right up here I hope you like Italian food"

"I love it" Bea does love it but she never eats it because Harry hates it

"Good I picked the perfect place then their food is to die for"

"Sounds great I haven't had Italian in forever"

"There it is" Allie said walking up opening the door for bea

"Thank you" Bea said as she walked through the door

"Hey Allie" a brunette said

"Hi there Franky"

"Who is this a hot date Allie" Franky said giving bea a wink

"No not a date this is a friend Bea this is Franky and Franky this is Bea" allie couldn't help feeling jealous when Franky winked at bea she knew the brunette was harmless she was like that with everyone

"Nice to meet you red" Franky said as she shook Beas hand

"You to" Bea said to Franky

"Ok well sit in your favorite spot it's open I send some wine over" Franky told Allie

They walked to a both that was very private booth it was towards the back of the restaurant Bea sat down and Allie followed sitting on the same side like they did at the bar last night

"how did you meet Franky" Bea asked

"I meet her through kaz Franky owns this place"

"so where do you work"

"I work here I'm a waitress"

The waitress came over brought a bottle of wine and took their order

"that's cool how long have you worked here"

"Almost a year but I've known Franky for a few years"

"What did you do before this"

"Um" Allie couldn't decide if she wanted to tell Bea or not she got nervous what would Bea think of her

"Hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Bea said while putting a hand on allies

"No it's fine I'll tell you I just don't want you to look at me any different" Bea asked looking in Beas eyes

"I wouldn't look at you any different" Bea slowly rubbed her hand

"I hope not well I used to be a prostitute and I was an addict to drugs one night I met kaz at the woman's home she was serving dinner she took me home with her gave me a place to stay got me off the gear she helped me so much she's the mum I never had I love her I eventually got this job when Franky opened up this restaurant" Allie couldn't look bea in the eyes she looked down at their hands

"Hey look at me" Bea pulled Allies face up to look at her beas hand on her cheek

"What you have been through made you the woman you are today your past doesn't define who you are and the woman I'm looking at right now is amazing and strong" Bea said looking Allie in the eyes Bea felt a pull towards Allie she didn't want to stop it in that moment she liked how she felt around this woman she hardly knew but she did know she needed to know more Bea look at allies lips wondering what it would feel like to kiss her Allie must have read her mind because Allie leaned forward

"Here is your food"

They both jumped apart when the heard the waitress she set their food down than left

"Yum this is delicious" Bea said as she took a bite of her Alfredo

Allie couldn't help but to watch Bea

"I'm guessing you like it" Allie chuckled

"Yes try a bite" Bea said holding the fork up to Allie

Allie leaned over and let Bea feed her a bite

"That is great here try my spaghetti" Allie did the same thing Bea did but Bea had gotten a little on her face Allie couldn't help but to laugh

"What's so funny" Bea asked

"You got a little on your cheek here let me get it for you" Allie wiped it off of Beas cheek as she did Bea flinched and Allie notices her face had a bruise

"What happened" Allie asked concerned

"I fell and hit my face" Bea said in a not so convincing voice

"Your lying I can tell you are Bea you can tell me"

"It was my husband Harry that did it" Bea sighed

Allie had angry flash her eyes

"Why would he do that to you does he do it often" Allie said sounded angry and Harry

"Bea does this happen often"

Beas silence answered the question

"Why don't you leave him"

"I want to I only stayed with him for my daughter Debbie can we change the subject I don't want this to ruin today"

"Ok Bea but just know I am here for you"

"Thank you"

"So tell me about Debbie"

"What do you want to know"

"Everything"

This made Bea smile that Allie wanted to know about Debbie

"One time Debbie wanted to give the snails a place to live so I told her make a home out of cardboard the next morning I go outside and there are dead snails everywhere she made a snail hotel out of a snail pallet box" Bea was laughing

"The snails check in but don't check out" Allie couldn't stop laughing

"She is a great girl she is smart and kind"

"She sounds like it plus she has a great mum"

Bea smiled at Allie

"Are you ready to get out of here there is one more place I want to take you"

"Sure"

Allie took care of the bill than They both got up and walked out of the restaurant

"you work really close to the hair shop we should grab lunch again sometime maybe when I'm on break" Bea asked

"So I see you are really taking my offer from the shop" allie joked

"Yes I am actually"

"Good than in that case I would love to hangout again" Allie winked

"Here we are" Allie said excited

Bea looked up and saw they were at an ice cream shop

"Come on Bea" Allie grabbed her hand and pulled her inside Bea found allies excitement over ice cream cute

"Hi what can I get you" the worker said

"I'll do mint and chip please" Allie said

"I'll take pistachio"

Allie was getting ready to pay but Bea stopped her

"You bought lunch I'll get this"

"Thank you"

Allie started licking her ice cream bea couldn't help watching her she felt that unfamiliar feeling again at her center Allie smirked

"Want some Bea" Allie flirted

"No thanks I'm not a fan on mint and chip want to try mine"

"Sure"

Bea got some ice cream on her spoon and brought it to allies mouth she watched as Allie took a bite she got a little on her lip in the process

"Mmm that's good Bea" Allie moan

Beas face flushed and her center started to throb she didn't know what was going on

"You have some on you lip" Bea raised her hand to allies lip she slowly wiped the ice cream off with her thumb Allies lips are really soft not like Harry's his are rough and chapped Bea started to pull her hand back but was stopped when Allie grabbed beas hand without thinking and licked the ice cream off her finger bea gasped when she felt allies tongue on her finger

"There all clean" Allie said as she let go of Beas hand god this woman is going to be the death of her she though she makes me wet just looking at her they both finished their Ice cream than started walking back to their cars

"I had a really good time today" Bea told Allie

"I did to I really liked getting to know you"

"I wish I could hangout longer but I have to home before Harry"

"Bea you could always call me if you need anything or if you need a place to stay I know we barely met each other but I'd like to consider you a friend Bea I don't want you getting hurt"

"Thank you that means a lot Allie"

They made it back to their cars

"Well this is it I guess"

"Yeah I guess bye Allie"

"Bye Bea" Allie pulled Bea into a warm hug it lasted longer than she thought she was surprised when Bea wrapped her arm around her waist and put her face in allies neck this motion gave Allie chills and her stomach did a flip they eventually separated Allie leaned in to Bea and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Bye Bea I hope to see you soon" with that Allie got in the car and left

Bea was driving home her mind stuck on allies lips being on her cheek it was so gentle no one has every treated bea the way Allie does it scared bea how fast she was falling for this woman when Bea pulled up to the house her heart dropped as she saw Harry's car was home "it's only 3 he shouldn't be home until 5" Bea thought Bea knew what was to come so she might as well go inside and face him

"well there goes the amazing day I was having" Bea said with a sigh and she continued walking towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bea made her way inside as soon as she walked in she heard Harry on the couch watching tv he turned around when he heard the door close Harry got up and walked over to Bea

"Why weren't you home" Harry asked with a snarl

Bea was very tense she didn't know what to do

"I i got called into work Maxine needed me to take client" Bea said trying to convince Harry

"Don't lie to me you stupid bitch" Harry shoved be into the nearest wall and got in her face

"I'm not lying" Bea said hoping Harry believes her

"I already warned you don't lie" he slapped her

"And who the fuck is Allie" Harry asked showing Bea the paper Allie gave her with her number

"She's no one" Bea knew harry wouldn't be happy of her new friendship she didn't know what to say Beas phone went off in her back pocket "talk about horrible timing" Bea thought hoping Harry didn't hear it could only be Debbie Maxine or Allie

"Give me your phone now" Harry said

"Why it's just Maxine texting me back"

Harry shoved her again pinning her against the wall as he grabbed her phone

"Thank you for today I had a lot of fun" Harry was fuming now

"You lying bitch you said Allie was no one and you were at work"

Bea was going to respond to explain but she didn't get a chance to before she felt Harry's fist collide with her face a few times she felt her lips split and her nose bleed he shoved her to the floor than started kicking her she couldn't catch her breath she felt his boot hit her face then he stopped and walked to the kitchen for a beer be laid there trying to catch her breath "I need to get out of here away from him" she thought

"Get up you stupid no good worthless bitch" Harry said from the kitchen

Bea grabbed her phone off of the floor Harry must have dropped it she heard Harry's phone ring and him answer it she got up slowly and made her way to the door she finally made it outside to her car she started it and drove off not knowing where to go she drove around for a while until her phone started ringing beas heart raced hoping it wasn't Harry she looked it was Debbie so she pulled over an answered

"Hi Debbie" bea said trying to sound normal not like she was in pain

"Hi mum I was wondering can I stay the night here"

"Yes that's fine"

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow I might need a ride home love you"

"Love you to bye"

Bea hung up the phone I can't go home tonight Bea thought I could call Maxine no she will ask to many questions that leaves Allie I don't want to burden her with all of this her phone rang again she looked at it sure enough it was Allie what's up with her timing Bea thought

"Hey Allie" bea answered trying to sound in a good mood

Allie could hear in Beas voice something was wrong she sounded off

"Hey Bea are you alright"

Bea doesn't know what came over her why she felt like she could trust Allie so much

"No I'm not alright"

"Where are you be I'm coming to get you" Allie asked all concerned

"No it's ok I'm in my car"

"Come to my apartment Bea I'll send you the address I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Ok"

Allie sent Bea her address it only took ten minutes to get there Bea parked and stayed in the car for a moment I should leave I don't want Allie to see me like this Bea couldn't keep her tears in she let out a sob resting her head on the steering wheel bea jumped when someone knocked on the window she quickly wiped her eyes and looked to see Allie standing outside she unlocked her door

"Come inside Bea let me clean you up" Allie said as she took Beas hand in her own and lead her to the apartment Bea was quiet she didn't know where to start she didn't know what all Allie wanted to know Allie took her into the bathroom

"Here sit on the counter" Allie helped Bea on the counter

Bea could feel allies eyes on her looking over her cuts and bruises Allie looked livid and concerned at the same time

"What happened Bea" Allie asked

"It was Harry" Bea looked Allie in the eyes and saw hatred for Harry

"He was home when I got home he asked where I was I said Maxine called me in work he didn't believe it then he asked who you were while he held the piece of paper with your number in my face I said no one I knew he wouldn't be happy about me hanging out with you than my phone went off he grabbed it and read the message it was from you he flipped out and did this to me" Bea said not being able to contain her sobbing

"Oh Bea I'm so sorry I didn't mean for something like this to happen" Allie said as she pulled bea in for a hug

"Ouch" Bea said as she flinched when Allies arms wrapped around her Allie pulled back confused she made sure not to bump Beas face

"I'm sorry did I get your face" bea shook her head no then lifted her shirt to show Allie her bruised body

"I'm going to kill him" Allie was fuming she turned to walk away but was grabbed by bea

"Hey don't do that than what am I going to do when you go to jail for it" Bea joked

"He hurt you Bea"

Bea put her hand on allies cheek

"I'll be ok don't worry about me"

"Bea I will worry about you whether you like it or not"

Allie continued to clean Beas cuts wait where is Debbie she thought

"Hey Bea where is Debbie"

"She is at her friends for the night before why"

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok"

Beas heart warmed at how Allie was so protective of her and Debbie they don't know each other but she was still so concerned about her Allie finally finished and let Bea off the counter

"Well I better get going" Bea said

"You're going back" Allie asked kind of shocked

"No I'm not going back there I'm leaving Harry I'll go back for my stuff tomorrow"

"Where are you going to go"

"I don't know probably a motel"

"Stay her Bea you can have my bed I'll take the couch kaz won't be home until late tonight she's at the bar I'll make you dinner"

"I was already enough of a burden on you I can't do that"

"Please Bea you could never be a burden"

"Ok I guess I'll stay tonight" Allie smiled at this

"Ok I'll bring you some clothes you can take a shower I'll leave them on the counter"

"Thank you"

Allie left to go get Bea some clothes she returned a few minutes later she knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Why aren't you in the shower"

"I couldn't get my shirt off myself it hurts when I move both my arms"

"Can I help you with that"

Bea shook her head Allie took a breath and grabbed the bottom of Beas shirt she moves it off one arm at a time then slipped it over her head

"There you go"

"Um this is embarrassing but can you undo my bra I can do the rest"

"Yeah no problem" Allie successfully undid Beas bra she had to get out of there this was too much it's not the time to feel turned on by Bea

"Well it's almost 7 and I haven't eaten dinner so I'm going to make us something to eat while you shower"

"Ok I'll be right out"

Allie left the bathroom went to change in to an oversized t-shirt an tiny shorts she pulled her hair up then to the kitchen to make some dinner she went to her fridge to see what they had eggs milk and some vegetables was all she saw "I guess omelets it is" Allie thought she turned the radio on and started dancing and singing along as she cooked she heard laughing come from behind her she turned and saw Bea standing there smiling at her Allies heart skipped a beat seeing bea in her pjs was one of the best things she's ever seen

"What are you making"

"Omelets"

" breakfast for dinner is the best I always make pancakes and eggs for Debbie for dinner"

"Well then this meal worked out perfectly"

They both sat chatted and ate their dinner Bea felt better and calm around Allie she started really liking the younger woman but she had too much baggage allie wouldn't be attracted to someone like her she didn't even know if anything would come of the two.

Once Bea and Allie finished dinner they sat on the couch watching some tv Allie was leaning against the armrest with a blanket covering her

"Hey bea you can scoot closer get under the blanket I don't bite"

Be scooted closer way closer than Allie thought she would they were touching Allie put some blanket on her then she wrapped her arm around her

"Is this ok" Allie asked

"Perfect" Bea said as she rested her head on allies shoulder

30 minutes past when Allie noticed Bea yawning

"Come let's get you to bed you look tired"

Allie took Beas hand and intertwined their fingers she loved the feeling of their hands together

"Ok you can sleep in here do you need anything else"

"No I'm good"

"Ok well goodnight than" Allie started walking to the door

"Wait" bea said

"Yes Bea"

"Stay sleep in here we both fit on this bed" Bea sounded a bit nervous

"Ok" they both got in bed Allie turned the lamp off and laid down on her back she felt Bea looking at her

"Thank you Allie for everything no one has ever treated me this good"

"Bea you don't have to thank me I would do anything for you and that scares the crap out of me considering we just met"

"I know what you mean"

"Goodnight Bea"

"Goodnight Allie" Bea surprised herself when she leaned over and kissed Allie on the cheek she rested her head on her and wrapped her arm around her waist Allie couldn't believe bea was doing this she really hopes this means there was a chance for them they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allie woke up the next morning she had her arms wrapped around Beas waist she was looking at Beas face she hated seeing her hurt she wants to protect Bea she couldn't help to watch Bea sleep she looked so peaceful right now she slowly put a strand a hair behind Beas ear she rested her hand on her cheek she felt her stir awake Bea opened her eyes to see Allie looking at her

"Sorry I wasn't trying to be creepy" Allie said quickly

"it's fine I don't mind it's a nice way to wake up" looking at Allie leaning into her hand

"God you are gorgeous" Allie said her hand stroking beas cheek

Bea blushed at the compliment her eye gazed down at allies lips and back up to her eyes Allie leaned forward slowly an urge to kiss Bea

"Morning babe" kaz said walking through the door

Bea pulled back and Allie fell off the bed she pulled back to much

"Oh I'm sorry Allie" she said quickly leaving the room laughing

"Allie are you alright down there" Bea asked trying not to laugh

"Yeah I am kaz and her stupid timing" Allie said sounding frustrated

"I should get ready to go any ways I need to go grab stuff from my house can I use the bathroom to wash up"

"Yeah and there is a new toothbrush in the cabinet"

Bea came out 10 minutes later

"Let me go with you I don't want something to happen to you"

"I'll be ok I'll call you later thank you again for everything" she kissed Allie on the cheek than left

Allie got up and walked into the kitchen to see kaz sitting at the table

"Allie you hooking up with Bea" kaz asked

"No nothing is happening"

"Didn't look like nothing was happening"

"I am helping her with some stuff we were just caught up in the moment nothing happened you walked in" bea said sounding frustrated

"Do you like her"

allie paused thinking if she should tell kaz the truth

"I do kaz it scares me I just met her a few days ago and I feel myself falling for her"

"Be careful babe isn't she married"

"She is leaving him he isn't a good guy"

"Did he do that to her face I saw her when she was walking out"

"Yeah he did"

"Ok well I trust you know what you are doing"

"I do" Allie said

Bea stopped at the at the drugstore and got makeup to cover her face she also made sure to call in sick to work she pulled up to the house Harry wasn't home he is at work so Bea got out and went into the house she put her makeup on and packed two suitcases one for Debbie and one for herself she took what she could and stuff she needed she grabbed debbie's books for school since tomorrow was Monday after she was done she walked out and grabbed the mail and newspaper then loaded the car and she was off she went to a diner that Debbie used to love going to when she walked in and got a table for one she ordered coffee and some breakfast she started going through the mail and saw that there was three envelopes addressed to Debbie all from colleges she applied to she was growing up so fast she would be graduating in two months then off to college Bea started looking through the paper for affordable apartments for her and Debbie she had enough money set aside in an account Harry didn't know about she look continued Two bedroom two bathroom apartment it was in her price range and she still had enough for furniture she was pulled out of her thought by her phone she looked and saw it was Harry she didn't answer a minute later it started ringing again she looked thinking it was Harry again but saw it was Allie

"Hey Allie"

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine why"

"Where are you "

Bea told her where

"I'll be there right now" she hung up five minutes later Allie walked in and sat next to her Allie pulled her into a warm embrace and sighed

"I was worried about you I thought something happened when I didn't hear from you"

"I'm sorry I just got side tracked"

"With what"

"I was looking at apartment adds I actually found one" Bea showed Allie which one she was looking at

"Hey that is right by my place it's in the same building only a few doors down"

Beas phone started ringing it was Debbie

"Hey Debbie"

"Hi mom can you come get me"

"yeah no problem I'll be right there"

Bea looked at Allie

"I'm sorry I have to go get Debbie"

"Ok that's fine I'll talk to you later"

They walked out together

"Bye" they said at the same time they laughed then they headed their separate ways

Bea texted Debbie saying she was here

"Hey mum I missed you" Debbie said getting into the car

"I missed you to how was it"

"A lot of fun we stayed up most the night and watched movies"

"You must be tired"

"I am"

Bea had to get it over with a tell Debbie what was going on

"I need to talk to you Debbie"

"About what"

"Your dad"

Be pulled over in a parking lot so she could talk to Debbie she turned toward Debbie

"Did he do something again"

"Um yeah he did yesterday it was bad after it happen I decided I couldn't stay they so I left"

"Where did you go"

"I stayed with a friend her name is Allie"

"Good I'm sorry that happened mum"

"It's fine it was my fault anyways I'm going to divorce him I'm so sorry I know he is your dad I don't want you to hate me for this"

"He isn't my dad he is a monster mum I want you to be happy and you leaving with make both of us happy I go where you do"

"I'm glad you are ok with it"

"Where are we staying tonight"

"I'm taking us to a hotel" Bea said as she started driving again

"An after I get us a room I have to go talk to someone about an apartment then I have to go to the lawyer's office"

"You found an apartment already"

"Yes it was in the newspaper it's perfect for us it has two bedrooms and two bathrooms"

"Sounds like a nice place"

They drove a few more minutes then pulled into a hotel parking lot they got there suit cases and walked in

"Hello how can I help you" the receptionist asked

"Hi I need a room for the night"

"Ok let me see" she typed some stuff of her computer

"Here we go we have a two bed room"

"Great I'll take it"

"Ok I just need a credit card an id"

"Here you are" Bea handed her Id and credit card Harry had no access to this card she kept it separate for emergencies like this

"Ok can you sign here" Bea reached over and signed

"Here are two keys room 204"

"Thank you" Bea took the keys when her and Debbie got to the elevator she gave Debbie a key they made it to their room and walked in Debbie jumped on one of the beds landing on her back

"I have to make some phone calls" be told Debbie

"Ok I'm going to grab a drink from the vending machine" Debbie left

Bea dialed the number that was next to the apartment ad

"Hello"

"Hi I was looking at the apartment as in the newspaper and I'm interested in renting it"

"Ok well come by today around 2 and we can go over paperwork"

"Ok thank you"

They hung up now she looked through the phone book for a divorce lawyer she finally found one her name was Bridget Westfall she dialed the number

"Hello Bridget westfalls office how may I help you"

"Hello I needed to make an appointment"

"Ok let me see what's open hmm ok well we have an open spot at 4 today"

"That would be great thanks"

"Ok and what is you name"

"Bea smith"

"Alright 4 o'clock Bea smith"

"Bye"

Debbie walked back in right when she finished bea so her the appointment times

"Oh yeah you receive a few letters from colleges"

"you open them please mum"

"Ok bea opened all three envelopes"

"Did all three reject me" Debbie asked

"No just two but you got in to this one"

Debbie hugged her mum

"I can't believe it mum and it's only a few hours from you"

"I'm proud of you sweetie"

Bea checked the time it was 1:30

"I have to get going Debbie go swimming or something"

"Ok bye mum"

Bea headed to the apartment went up to the address that was in the ad she knocked on the door and some older woman opened

"Hi you must be my 2:00 I'm Liz"

"Hello I'm Bea"

They shook hands

"Well feel free to tour the apartment you can ask any questions you'd like"

Bea roamed around the apartment she looked at the bedrooms and bathroom then walked to the kitchen she loved how the space felt so open it was next to the family room there was even a breakfast nook for a small table

"So how do you like the place it's pretty cozy" Liz asked

"It's great I'll take it"

"Ok well I have some papers I need you to feel out for me"

Bea filled out all the paper with her information and handed them back to Liz

"I'll give you a call either today or tomorrow letting you know if everything went through"

"Ok thank you"

"Nice meeting you Bea I'll talk to you soon"

Bea walked back to her car and headed to the lawyer's office she would probably be a little early but that's ok Bea pulled up about fifteen minutes early she was very nervous hoping his all goes well she checked herself in the mirror took a deep breath and got of her car and made her way inside

"Hello welcome to Ms. Westfalls office do you have an appointment" the receptionist asked

"Yes I'm Bea smith I have a 4 o'clock appointment I'm kind of early"

"That's fine she actually finished early with her appointment before you so she can take you now let me tell her you are here" the receptionist picked her phone up and press some buttons

"Hi Ms. Westfall your 4 o'clock is her" she hung up and then a petite blonde came walking out of her office

"Hello I'm Bridget Westfall you must be Bea smith" she asked putting her hand out for Bea to shake

"Yes I am nice to meet you" Bea said shaking her hand

"You to ok well come to my office so we can talk"

Bea followed her to her office and sat in the chair that was in front of Bridget's desk

"So what do you need help with today"

"I came to file for divorce"

"Ok for what reason"

"Domestic violence"

"Ok so you have any proof"

"Yeah I'm currently bruised from him"

"May I see we can take photos and use it to speed up the divorce process"

Be grabbed a tissue of the desk and wiped the makeup off so you can see where her bruise is you could also see her lip still had a cut and she lifted her shirt a little showing Bridget that to she took some pictures so she could put in the file

"Ok you can sit down thank you it takes a lot to do what you are doing"

"I'm just doing what's best for my daughter and I"

"It's good to see that here are the divorce papers I need you to read them over then sign them and bring them back my office will send them to him and hopefully he signs them that is all we can do today" she handed Bea the paper they were in a big envelope

"Thank you so much I'll have these back by the morning"

"Bye Bea nice meeting you"

Bye thanks again "

Bea walked out to her car and called Allie

"Hey there Bea"

"Hi I got my divorce papers"

"That's great Bea I'm proud of you" wait I wonder where Bea is staying tonight

"Hey bea where are you and Debbie staying tonight"

"I got us a hotel room tonight hopefully I get the apartment I saw it today it's nice"

"And we would be neighbors which is a plus"

"Yeah that would be cool hey Allie I have to go back to the hotel I left Debbie there"

"Bye Bea"

"Bye" bea couldn't help to smile she is starting to feel happy for the first time in a very long time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bea picked up a pizza on the way back to the hotel for dinner she made it back to their room and opened the door Debbie was laying on the bed watching tv"

"Hey mum"

"Hey I brought some pizza for dinner"

They both sat on the bed and at their pizza

"How did it go today"

"Surprisingly well I'm just waiting to hear if everything cleared for the apartment and I have to read over the divorce papers and take them back tomorrow"

"That is good mum"

"Oh I brought your book for school tomorrow they are in my suitcase they didn't fit in yours"

"Thank you"

Bea phone was ringing it was Maxine

"Hey maxi" Bea said as she stepped outside

"Don't maxi me Bea I know you aren't really sick kaz said you were at her apartment this morning so what is going on"

"I'm going through some stuff maxi I needed the day to do somethings"

"Did Harry hurt you again"

"Yes he did I explain everything tomorrow on our lunch break ok"

"Ok you better I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Bea"

"Goodnight"

Bea hung up than went back in the room

"Who was that" Debbie asked

"Maxine she was asking if I was going to work tomorrow"

"Oh ok"

Bea read over the divorce papers and signed them

"I'm taking a shower"

Bea was out fifteen minutes later she went and got in bed ready to go to sleep she felt the bed dip and Debbie lay down

"Goodnight mum I love you "

"I love you to goodnight Hun"

They both fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in forever

The next morning bea woke up to her alarm going off she gently shook Debbie trying to wake her she did budge Bea decided to give her a few more minutes

Bea grabbed the phone and dialed room service she order Debbie some breakfast she then went to the bathroom to wash up

"Debbie time to wake up you have school" Bea said

"Good morning" Debbie said as she woke up she grabbed her clothes got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for school

Bea finished getting ready while Debbie was in the bathroom she then heard a knock on the door

"Good morning here is your breakfast" Bea charged it to the hotel bill and took the food Debbie came out of the bathroom just in time

"I got you some breakfast"

"Thanks mum you aren't eating"

"No I'll grab something on my break"

Debbie finished eating while Bea checked out then they headed to the car Bea loaded their stuff in the car than took Debbie to school

"Bye see you later Debbie"

"Bye mum"

Bea drove to Bridget's office she left the papers with the receptionist Bridget was in a meeting than she drove the rest of the way to work

"Hey Maxine" Bea said as she walked to her station

"Hi Bea feeling better"

"Yeah I am"

The day seemed to go slow she was on her second client bea was waiting for her she was under the dryer her phone rang she didn't recognize the number so she answered it walking outside

"Hello may I talk to Bea smith"

"This is her"

"Oh hi it's Liz from the apartment"

"Oh hello Liz"

"I was calling to tell you that you got the apartment" Bea was so excited about this news

"Oh thank you"

"I just have to give you the keys is they anywhere we could meet"

"I could meet you at the apartment at 4"

"Perfect see you than bye"

"Bye"

Bea went back inside and finished her clients hair right when she was done cleaning up after her it was her lunch break Maxine walked over

"I figured we can grab some lunch there is an Italian place nearby kaz told me about" Maxine said as they started walking there

"Ok I know the place I had lunch with Allie there"

"Oh did you" Maxine asked raising her eyebrow

"Yes I did it was as friends so don't think otherwise" they walked a few more minutes than got there they walked in to see Allie

"Why hello Bea miss me already" Allie winked at her well I wasn't expecting to see Bea but I'm glad she came in its a nice surprise

"what can I do for you" Allie said

"hey Allie a table for two" Bea said blushing

"Hi Maxine" Allie said grabbing menus

"Hi Allie"

"Right this way" Allie took them to the same booth they sat at

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu can I get drinks"

"Water is fine" both Bea and Maxine said

Allie walked away to get the drinks

"You didn't say Allie worked her" Maxine said quite amused

"I didn't think about it"

"You two seem quite friendly"

"Yeah well we are friends"

"I heard you two had a sleepover" Maxine asked with a smirk

"Yeah it wasn't that kind of sleepover"

"Here you go are you ready to order" Allie asked as she sat down their water

"I'll have the chicken Marsala" Maxine ordered

"The Alfredo for me please"

" you must have liked it last time" Allie smiled at her

"I'll be back with your food in a little bit" Allie walked away

"So what happened Bea"

Bea told her everything that happened with Harry and how he hit her and how Allie gave her number in the shop and he found it while she was out with her Bea told her how she just ran out that night

"I was going to call you but Allie called and she found out that Harry hits me when we went to lunch she knew something wasn't right with me so she asked me if everything was alright I don't know what happened I couldn't hold everything in I told her I wasn't Allie wanted to come get me but I was already in my car so she had me drive to her place she cleaned me up I told her what happened and I slept over she offered so I didn't have to get a hotel"

"Wow Bea I'm so sorry what are you going to do"

"I Got an apartment it happens to be in the same building as Allie"

"You got it" Allie asked as she set the food down

"Sorry I wasn't trying to ease drop on your conversation Bea I just heard you say it as I walked up"

"It's fine Allie but yeah I got the call not too long ago I get my keys at 4"

"Well if you need any help with anything just let me know" Allie said looking at Bea with a loving look

"Thank you Allie that means a lot" Bea said looking back at her getting lost in her eyes

"Well I have to go help other costumers"

She said walking away

"What was that" Maxine asked

"What was what"

"The way you to looked at each other"

"I don't know what you mean"

"There is something between you two"

"No nothing is going on we are just friends"

"If you say so" Maxine let it go for now

They finished their lunch paid and went back to work Bea finished her clients hair by 2:30 perfect timing to go pick up Debbie from school

"Hi mum" Debbie said getting in the car

"Hi how was school" it was great mum

"So guess what"

"What"

"We got the apartment we have to go there and pick up the key"

"That is awesome mum I can't wait to see"

"We have some time until we have to go should we go shop for some furniture"

"Yeah sure"

They went to go furniture shopping and found bed sets on sale a couch and a table it would be delivered tonight they made it to the apartment right at 4

"Hello Liz" Bea said walking up to the woman

"Hi Bea"

"Debbie this is Liz and Liz this is my daughter Debbie"

"Pleasure to meet you Debbie"

"Nice to meet you Liz" Debbie said shaking her hand

"Ok Bea here are your keys to your apartment congratulations"

"Thank you so much Liz"

"Your welcome Bea"

"I have to get going now I have another appointment"

Bea closed the door behind Liz

"So this is our place" Bea told Debbie

"I like it"

"I'm going to order Chinese for dinner we can get groceries tomorrow"

"Sounds good to me"

before Bea could dial the number her phone started ringing it was Maxine

"Hi maxi"

"Hey I was calling to see how everything with the apartment went"

"We are here now just got the keys our furniture should be here soon were ordering some Chinese want to come by check it out"

"Yeah sure just send the address"

"Alright see you in a bit"

Bea sent her address and waited for Maxine there was a knock on the door Bea went to answer it it was the furniture delivery they started bringing the stuff in and put it all together Bea telling them where it goes there was another knock on the door Debbie went and answered it since Bea was busy it was Maxine holding the Chinese food

"Hello Maxine" Debbie said letting we in

"Hi sweetie where is your mum"

"She is telling the delivery guys where to put the furniture"

"Oh ok how do you like the place"

"It's nice I'm excited to live here hey how did you get the food"

"The delivery boy walked up right when I was going to knock so I took care of it I wanted to treat you both"

"Thank you maxi"

Bea walked the delivery guys out and closed the door

"Hey mum maxi bought us dinner"

"You shouldn't have thank you"

"It was no problem really"

"Let's eat then I'll give you a tour"

They sat at the new table and ate their dinner as soon as they were done Debbie went to finish homework and said she was going to bed after and Bea gave Maxine a tour of the apartment

"I'm proud of you Bea what you are doing isn't easy"

"Thank you maxi" Maxine gave Bea a hug

"I have to get going I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"See ya"

Bea locked up the door after Maxine left and went to bed she had a busy day tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days had passed since Debbie and Beas first night in their apartment she hasn't seen Allie since that day at the restaurant it was Friday and Bea was currently at work

"Hey Bea any plans for the weekend" Maxine asked

It was just the two of them everyone else left already Bea was waiting for Maxine to finish her client Bea gave her a ride today her car had a flat tire

"No I don't Debbie will be gone all weekend she'll be at a friend's doing a class project"

"We should do something"

"Yeah sounds good"

The door to the shop opened and Allie walked in she spotted Bea and walked over Beas felt her heart rate pick up when she saw Allie walking towards her God allie is beautiful bea thought

Allie hasn't seen Bea in a few days it was driving her crazy she was talking to Franky about performing tonight at an open mic night at a club she just got off her shift

"You should come tonight bring Bridget kaz is coming"

"Alright I will I need to get out hey you should invite red she was hot"

Allie felt a little jealous at the comment

"That's a good idea I think I'll go invite her now she works right around the corner"

"Ok see you later"

Allie started walking to the shop what if she isn't working today what if she doesn't want to go why am I so nervous it's not like it's a date she made it to the shop and opened the door she immediately spotted Bea she felt her heart flutter just looking at Bea she eventually made her way over to Bea

"Hey Allie" Maxine said

"Hey Maxine" she looked at Bea "hi Bea"

"Hey"

"So I came over here to invite you both out tonight I'm performing at an open mic night"

"That sounds great Bea and I were just figuring out what to do tonight is kaz going" said as she said bye to her last client

"Yeah she is and my friend Franky and her girlfriend to Bea met her she owns the restaurant"

"Sound like a fun time" Bea said her phone ringing it was Bridget

"Sorry I have to take this"

"Hello"

"Hi Bea I was calling to tell you that the divorce papers were delivered now we just wait hoping he signs and returns them"

"Thank you so much" Bea said

"Your welcome have a good rest of your day bye Bea"

"Bye" Bea hung up

"Who was a that" Maxine asked

"My lawyer she said the divorce papers were delivered to Harry"

"That's good news Bea" Maxine said and Allie nodding agreeing with her

"Well I have to go I'll text you the info on where to go"

"Bye" Maxine and Allie said

Bea and Maxine walked to Beas car and drive to Maxine's place Beas phone went off she had a text her phone in the drink holder

"Is that Debbie" Maxine looked

"No it's Allie"

"Ok what does it say"

"It's say the club is called the heat address is 175 crest way I go on around 9:30 see you there gorgeous"

Maxine finished reading the text with a huge smile and a raised eyebrow Bea couldn't stop blushing

"Um really" Bea said with a smile

"Yeah sounds like Allie has the hots for you bea you should really go for it with her Bea"

"No I shouldn't I have too much baggage I mean she hasn't had the best past either but I'm going through a divorce and stuff"

"Bea I really don't think Allie cares about it she knows and hasn't ran away yet Bea you smile every time she is around you"

"I don't know Maxine what if she just wants to be friend"

"No I see the way she looks at you she doesn't want to be just friends Do you like her"

"I do it scares me but she deserves someone better than me I don't know if I'll ever be ready for another relationship honestly"

"You are an incredible woman Bea she would be blessed to have you and just see where your heart takes you"

"I don't know I'll think about it but I doubt something will come of this I have to worry about Debbie I don't have time to date and I'm not even divorced yet"

"Your divorce will come Debbie is off to college soon you have plenty of time don't let that be your excuse"

"Ok" Bea nodded phone started ringing Maxine checked who it was

"Bea it's Harry" Beas mood changed a little she knew he was calling about the papers Maxine forwarded the call to voicemail changing the subject before Beas mood could be completely ruined

"I know this place we are going to tonight it's a gay club they do open mic until 10pm than its a Dj and dancing after the Dj plays great music I can't wait to dance" They pulled up to Maxine's apartment

"I never been somewhere like that is it fun and I don't really dance I don't know how"

"You will have a blast I'll teach you how to dance Bea I'll see you later I'll meet you at your house like last time at 9"

Bea went home made herself some diner than she went to shower she got out wrapped up in a towel her wet hair hanging down her back be made her way to her closet she picked out her outfit black Jean a tight black t-shirt that hugs her body perfectly and her leather boots it's an outfit she would wear riding her motorcycle which she needs to get from the house still it's her baby she did her makeup and hair she looked at the time it was 8:50 Maxine should be here soon she put her wallet in her pocket sprayed some perfume on herself right when she set the perfume bottle down she heard a knock

"Hey are you ready" Maxine said as Bea opened the door

"Yeah I am" she locked the door and turn to see Maxine

"Wow Bea you look hot Allie won't Bea able to take her eyes off you maybe even her hands" Maxine winked Bea blushed at the comment they made their way to the cab and were on their way to the club Maxine lead them to the bar

"What would you like" Maxine ask

"Anything surprise me"

A Few minute later she was handed a drink

"What is it"

"Cranberry and vodka"

"Mm this is good"

They start walking towards the stage Maxine spotted kaz so they walked over

"Hey you two come join us Allie is going on in a bit"

"Hey kaz hi Franky" Bea said

"You two know each other" kaz asked

"Yeah we met the other day red I do have to say you are looking very good I'm a bit jealous of Novak she has excellent taste"

"Franky is harmless she is like that with all the pretty girls but we all know she is a one woman lady now a days her girlfriend has her whipped" kaz said

"I am not whipped kaz" Franky said

"I'm Maxine"

"Franky it's nice to meet you"

"Where Bridget Franky"

"She got off work late she had to go home and change she should be here soon"

"Who should be here soon" a blonde said walking up

"You actually" Franky got up and kissed her girlfriend

"This is Bridget my girlfriend Bridget this is Maxine and" she was cut off be Bridget

"Bea smith" Bridget Said

Bea couldn't believe this her lawyers was Franky a girlfriend

"You to know each other" Franky asked

"Yeah we have met"

"How did you two meet" kaz asked

Bridget looked at Bea not knowing what to say

"She is my divorce lawyer" Bea said

"Well alright that's cool what a small world" kaz said

They all continued talking Bea finished her first drink she got up

"In going to get another drink anybody want one"

"I'll take a jack and coke" Franky said

"I'll take the same kaz said

"I'll go with" Maxine said as she got up

They made their way to the bar be ordered all there drink Maxine ordered hers and the bartender went to work some girl was on stage singing she was very talented

"So you come here" often some woman with black hair said to Bea what kind of pick up line was that she thought

"No first time"

"can I buy you a drink" the woman said as she put her hand on Beas arm she saw there drinks were done

"Ah no thank you I'm ok I got to go" Bea and Maxine grabbed the drinks and left walking back to the table

"Told you that you looked hot you are already getting hit on"

"I don't want to get hit on"

Maxine laughed at Bea they made it back to the table

"Who was that you were talking to at the bar" kaz asked

"Some woman she wanted to buy me a drink"

"Bea completely turned her down"

"You must already have someone in mind" Franky said with a blink

"Perhaps a blonde" kaz joined in the teasing

"You guys don't embarrass the poor woman" Bridget said looking at the red faced woman laughing

"We are only joking babe" Franky said

They all started talking kaz leaned over to bea

"So what is going on with you and Allie" kaz said so only Bea could hear

"We are friends why"

"Yeah right anyone with eyes can see Allie is into you"

"She is a great woman I just don't think I'm enough for her kaz"

"I don't think she feels that way please don't hurt her she has been through enough she is the daughter I never had I don't want to see her heart broken"

"I would never hurt Allie kaz"

"I hope not I like you Bea you would be good for her" kaz said

why does everyone think me and Allie are going to date Bea decided to forget about it for that moment she joined in the conversation had some drinks she couldn't wait to see Allie perform the woman was truly talented in what she does the night was going well she is making new friends She was actually having fun witch used to be rare for her it becoming a more common thing now she felt happy in this current moment


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Franky and kaz brought back drinks for everyone bea just finished her third they all said there thank you there was a guy currently singing on stage

"I think Allie is next" kaz said

"Yeah she should be" Franky agreed

The guy finished his song and walked off stage a couple minutes later Allie walked on stage and up to the mic Bea swore her heart stopped when she saw Allie she can't deny that Allie is gorgeous and beyond sexy Allie makes her feel things she has never felt before Allie so started singing

Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt

If you ask me, don't know where to start

Anger, love, confusion

Roads that go nowhere

I know that somewhere better

Cause you always take me there

came to you with a broken faith

gave me more than a hand to hold

caught before I hit the ground

tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

would you take the wheel

if I lose control?

If I'm lying here

Will you take me home?

"She's really good" Maxine commented

"Hell yes" Franky said

Beas eyes have not left Allie once since she has start she saw allies eyes looking around until they found Beas Allie smiled at her and just like Bea she couldn't look at anything else

Could you take care of a broken soul?

Oh, will you hold me now?

Oh, will you take me home?

Oh, will you take me home?

Allie was looking at Bea with so much love Bea has never had anyone look at her like Allie does Allie winked at her Beas cheeks instantly turned red

Hold the gun to my head coun

If it helps me walk away, then it's what I need

Every minute gets easier

The more you talk to me

You rationalize my darkest thoughts

Yeah you set them free

Came to you with a broken faith

Gave me more than a hand to hold

Caught before I hit the ground

Tell me I'm safe you got me now

"Hey red your cheeks match your hair"

Franky said

"Be nice Franky even though Bea is quite smitten" Bridget said

Bea didn't respond she didn't want to break eye contact with Allie

"but babe she is drooling over allie" Franky joked

You say space will make it better

And time will make it heal

I won't be lost forever

And soon I wouldn't feel

Like I'm haunted, oh, falling

You say space will make it better

And time will make it heal

I won't be lost forever

And soon I wouldn't feel

Like I'm haunted, oh, falling

Bea was overwhelmed with what she was feeling toward allie how was it possible liking someone this fast allie was too good for her she is older going through a divorce been abused has a teenage daughter that is not appealing she felt insecure all the time allie could really do much better she will never understand what allie sees in her

Could you take care of a broken soul?

Oh, will you hold me now?

Oh, will you take me home?

Oh, will you take me home?

Allie finished singing she blew Bea a kiss and a winked she headed off the stage

"I'll be back I have to use the restroom" Bea lied to Maxine she walked away before any questions she walked in surprised it was empty she splashed some water on her face Bea knew she lost the battle she was having with herself about liking Allie she can't keep deny herself of Allie she liked Allie it scared her how fast she was falling for the younger woman Bea collected her thoughts made sure she still looked ok and headed back to the table she saw Allie was sitting down now the only spot left right next to Allie

"Hey Bea I got you another drink" Maxine said as she walked up Allie looked up and saw her allies eye raking over Beas body

"Hey Novak take a picture it will last longer" Franky said making Allie and Bea blush

"hey bea I'm glad you made it" all I said while getting up and hugging Bea

Allie waited until Bea sat down then she scooted in really close to Bea kaz noticed Allie finished her drink so she went grab her another the Dj was going people were dancing Allie leaned over to Beas ear and whispered

"I do have to say Bea you look very sexy tonight you look sexy everyday but this biker look I really like"

Beas whole core heated up at allies comment

"you look pretty sexy yourself Alliecat I can't even take my eyes off you" Bea looked in allies eyes seeing them slightly darken she didn't know where this confidence came from neither one noticing the others watching them

"Here you go babe I brought you two and let's take a shot" she said setting down a tray with shots for everyone they all grabbed one they all raised them

"To Allie" kaz said they all cheered and touched glasses and then drank them

"let's dance" Maxine said they all got up and went dance leaving allie and bea

bea finished her other drink maxi got her so Allie held out hers for Bea to drink Bea leaned forward and took a drink she licked her lips allie couldn't look away from those lips

"You were really good up there tonight" Bea said

"Thanks I was trying to impress you"

"You definitely did"

Allie finished her drinks

"Bea dance with me"

"I don't know how to dance allie"

"I'll teach you" before bea could respond Allie was pulling her out of the booth onto the dance floor the others were already dancing Allie pulled Bea close she heard Bea gasp at their closeness Allie turned around so her back was to Beas front bea placed her hands on allies hip as they start swaying to the music Allie couldn't help loving the feeling of Bea hands on her she gently grinded back in to the older woman beas face right by her ear she heard Bea take a sharp breath groaning in allies ear Bea was going crazy with Allie dancing like this with her allie center throb she knew she was wet but hearing bea groaning in her ear did things to her beas hands squeezed allies hips making allie throw her head back onto beas shoulder

The others watched what was going on

"I knew they were into each other" Maxine said

"I did to they were all loving at the restaurant the other day" Franky said

"I knew when I walked in on them all cuddle up and almost kissing" kaz said like nothing

"Wait what" both Maxine and Franky said Bridget just laughed at them

"Yeah I didn't know Bea was there I walked into Allie room Allie jumped away so fast she fell off the bed" they all laughed

Allie was still grinding in to Bea she loved it Bea start rubbing her hands up and down on allies hips the blonde turned around so she was facing Bea she looked up at Bea her eyes were slightly darker Bea broke the eye contact and looked down at Allie lips someone accidentally bumped Allie it broke their trance

"Let's sit down for a little bit" Allie told Bea grabbed her hand intertwined their fingers feeling a shock feeling at the contact it was a good feeling

They sat back in the booth but this time it was Bea that scooted closer to Allie their arms touched

"I'm really glad you came out tonight"

"I am to" Bea said looking at her

"Hey let me get that you have a hair in your face" Allie tucked the hair behind her ear her hand on her cheek

"Bea you are beautiful" Allie said as she stroked her cheek slowly

"You're the beautiful one" Bea flirted back her hand on making its way to allies she intertwined their fingers Bea felt Allie look at her lips Bea leaned forward a little stopping letting Allie go rest the way in

"Come here Bea" Allie said as pulled her closer the hand on her cheek made its way to her neck Bea got goosebumps from the closeness and the contact Allies stomach was doing flips she leaned the rest of the way to Bea lips Bea shut but eyes when she felt allies lips on hers it was like an electric shock went through her body the kiss was quick Allie started pulling away but Bea stopped her she pulled her back in and kissed her the kiss started slow Allie slowly traced Beas lip with her tongue asking for entrance right when Bea was going to open someone was calling Allie

"About time Novak I was about to kiss her for you" Franky joked Bridget slapped her arm

The blonde pulled away frustrated that someone interrupted

"Bea your redder than your hair" Maxine joked

"What do you want Franky" Allie asked annoyed

"We were just coming to say we are going to head out" kaz said

"Ok Bea are you ready" Bea nodded

Allie grabbed her hand as they walked out they said bye to Franky and Bridget as they hoped into a cab

"We can all share a cab since we are in the same area" kaz suggested Maxine waved down a cab it was a big van

"We will take the very back" Bea said getting in the back pulling Allie with her Maxine and kaz sat in the row in front of them chatting after kaz told the driver where to go

Bea leaned over to Allie to whisper in her ear

"I really want to kiss you again Alliecat" Bea gently bit her ear she turned her head facing the front as if she did nothing she doesn't know where her confidence came from just brings it out of her Allie released a quiet groan the sound made Bea feel aroused she has never felt this before it was all new to her but she did love the feeling Allie wrapped her arm around Beas waist and pulled her so Beas back was against her front she put her on her shoulder Allie couldn't help herself she started to lay kisses on Beas neck she felt bea shudder at the contact Bea tilted her head so Allie could reach better she gently bit the skin making bea moan

"Mm" Bea let a small moan slip

"Enjoying yourself Bea" Maxine joked making kaz laugh

Bea pulled away from Allie red as can be Allie wondered if she pushed Bea to far she was caught in the moment she hoped bea wasn't mad she looked at Bea but the woman wouldn't look at her she just stared out the window deep in thought allie sighed thinking bea was mad at her way to fuck it up already novak


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They all got out on the cab when they got to the apartment

"It's only midnight you all should come to the apartment for a bit I'll make us a snack I'm starving" kaz said

"Alright kaz sounds good do you have any vodka up there" Maxine asked

"Yes a brand new bottle in the freezer"

Bea was still quiet Allie needed to talk to her to apologize

"Bea are you coming for a bit" Maxine asked

"Yeah sure why not"

Bea grabbed Allies hand as they made their way to allies apartment Allie was surprised at this kaz unlocked the door her and Maxine made their way to the kitchen to make some food

"Hey Bea can I talk to you" Allie asked

Bea nodded and followed Allie to her room Allie closed the door when Bea walked in

"Bea I'm sorry it I went too far in the cab earlier I don't want you to be mad at me" Allie said looking at the floor

"I wasn't mad Allie I just never felt these things" Bea said pulling Allies face up to look at her

"What things" Allie asked confused

"Feeling turned on" Bea decided to continue

"Allie you make me feel things I've never felt before everything I am experiencing with you is all new to me I love it I don't know what I'm doing and sex has never been my thing but all of a sudden you come along and I get so turned on just by looking at you it's crazy to me I always thought I would never find anything enjoyable but I already feel addicted to kissing you" Bea finished as she backed Allie into the door

"Bea believe me when I say I know what you mean I thought I pushed you too far in the car I like you Bea I don't want to scare you off I " Allie was cut off by Beas lips it was gentle Bea pulled away slowly

"I like you to Allie"

Allie gave Bea the biggest smile and another kiss

"Let go see what kaz is cooking" they walked out of allies room

"Where did you two disappear to" kaz said

"we went to my room I had to talk to Bea"

"Just talking" Maxine said raising her eyebrow at Bea

"Yes just talking"

"Ok come take a shot you two" Maxine said pouring the alcohol

They all drank there's Maxine and kaz eating a frozen pizza kaz made

"Maxine you can crash here if you would like" kaz said

"Ok I think I will"

"I think I'm going to head home" Bea said

"I'll walk you" Allie said

Bea said bye to Maxine and kaz before Allie took her hand and walked out both smile at the contact

"They love each other already" Maxine said to kaz

"I was just thinking that the morning after Bea left last week I asked Allie what was going on between them she couldn't stop smile she swore nothing was she is head over heels with Bea I can see it in her eyes"

"Bea is to she kept denying it I guess until tonight Beas soon to be ex wasn't a good guy he was horrible to her made bea feel worthless she was with him since she was 17 Allie is changing her she is happy"

"Yeah Allie to her past isn't good she had a very rough past I'm happy to see her smiling" Maxine nodded agreeing

Bea and Allie made it to Beas apartment

"Want to come in" Bea asked

"Of course"

Bea unlocked the door

"Would you like something to drink"

"A water would be great" bea walked to the fridge and took to water bottle out handing one to Allie who happened to be right behind her Bea took a drink of her water then turned around to set her bottle on the counter Bea felt Allies hand on her hips she turned Bea around now they were face to face allies body against Beas Allie leaned forward and took Beas lip in hers she traced Beas lips with her tongue asking for entrance Bea opened her mouth her mouth enough for allies tongue slip in the kiss became heated as there began battle for dominance

"Mm" Bea moaned as they broke apart

Allie surprising Bea with her strength lifted her as Bea wrapped her legs around Allie waist Allie went to the couch and laid Bea down as she laid between Beas legs Bea pulled Allie back down for another heated Kiss Allie slowly moved lower

"God Bea" she moaned as she bit Beas ear she gently sucked on it

"Allie" Bea moaned allie worked her way to Beas neck laying kisses there and sucking at her pulse point

"Ahh Allie we should mm stop" Allie pulled back

"Your right Bea I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry I was enjoying it"

"Good well I guess I'll get going than"

"You can stay here tonight"

"I'd like that"

"Ok well I need a cold shower you can you use the guest bathroom right there" Bea said pointing at the bathroom

They went their separate ways Bea took a quick shower and put on changed into a big t-shirt and her undies Bea grabbed Allie clothes and went to the other bathroom she knocked

"Come in" Allie said he walked in and blushed instantly Allie was standing in just a towel Beas eyes looked Allie up and down

"Like what you see Bea" Allie flirted

"Yes uh I mean here is something to sleep in I'll be in my room" she set the clothes down and left she was lying in bed when Allie finally walked in

"Come lay down" Bea said

"Allie crawled in bed" she snuggles up to Beas side her are draped over Beas stomach

"Hey Bea"

"Yeah"

"You are BEAutiful" Bea couldn't stop laughing

"That was really cheesy" Bea said finally able to stop laughing

"Yeah it was but you like it"

"I did"

It was silent for a few minutes

"Hey Bea"

"Yeah Allie"

"will you go on a date with me tomorrow evening"

Bea turned so she was facing Allie

"I'd love to" she said with a kiss

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you" Allie said kissing her again

"Hey Bea"

"Yes Allie"

Bea couldn't help to find Allie adorable

"You really are beautiful like you are gorgeous the prettiest woman I've seen inside and out"

"No I'm not Allie"

"You are Bea one day you will see it to"

"Goodnight Bea"

"Goodnight Alliecat" Allie smiled at the nickname Bea gave her she leaned up and gave Bea a kiss on the lips than laid down they soon both fell asleep both happy

Bea woke up to someone banging on her door she got up which was difficult Allies are were locked on her she went to answer it before it woke up Allie she opened it to she maxi and kaz

"Why hello Bea busy night" Maxine said

Bea was still half asleep

"Good morning Bea Allie here" kaz asked even though she knew the answer to it

"Yes she is asleep let me go wake her"

Bea walked to the room she gently shook Allie

"Allie wake up" Allie woke up to see Bea

She pulled Bea on top of her without thinking Bea sat up a little her leg on either side of Allie so she was straddling her Beas t-shirt lifting showing her undies Allie propped herself on her elbows so she was closer to Bea she glanced at Beas undies and laughed

"Are those kittens on your undies"

"Yes they are"

"Your adorable you and your kitten undies quite sexy" Allie teased

"Shut up" Bea said blush

Allies hands glided up Beas thighs ending at her shirt she lifted it slightly so she could see them a little better

"Surprisingly they are sexy I'm sure you would sexy in anything though" allie said Bea leaned down and kissed her Allies hands moved to Beas lower back

"Well what do we have here" kaz said

Allie jumped up accidentally pushing Bea off the bed

"Oh my god Bea I'm so sorry" Allie jumped up to see if she was alright

"I think you scared Allie kaz" Maxine said laughing

"We bright coffee and doughnuts" kaz said

They all walked out of the room to the table

"So I'm assuming you two had fun by that hickey on Beas neck" Maxine said smirking

"Oops I didn't mean to leave a mark Bea"

"And we didn't do anything yet this is still new" Allie said They all finished their breakfast and got up to leave

"Bye bea" maxi and kaz said

"Bye Bea I'll get you at 6 for our date" she gave Bea a hug and kiss bye then they all walked out the door leaving Bea alone for the rest of the day She decided to call Debbie to see how she was doing

"Hey mum"

"How are you doing"

"I'm good I'll be home today"

"What time"

"I'll be home at noon so about an hour"

"Ok I want to talk to you when you get home"

"Ok what's wrong"

"Nothing at all baby I'll see you in a little bit bye Debbie" she hung up after Debbie said bea decided to clean the apartment up she turned on the radio covered her mark on her neck grabbed her cleaning supplies and started cleaning she did the dishes clean the bathroom her bedroom she was now vacuuming she was dancing to the radio she heard someone giggle behind her she jumped scared but soon saw it was her daughter Debbie she cut off the vacuum and hugged Debbie

"Hey Debbie your home already"

"Yes I told you noon"

"I didn't even realize it's been an hour"

"What has you so happy"

Debbie asked while her mum started walking to the kitchen getting stuff for sandwiches out

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Debbie" she finished making them Debbie put the stuff away and they sat down together and started eating

"So what has you on such a great mood"

"Well you remember my friend Allie"

"The one you stayed with"

"Yes her well you see uh well I have a date with her tonight"

"You like her"

"Yes I do Debbie a lot" Bea said smiling

"I'm happy for you mum"

"You are"

"Yes you deserve some kind of happiness after everything with dad and she is clearly making you happy"

"She does make me happy"

"Allie seems like a good person"

"She is"

"So what are you wearing today"

"I don't know yet"

"Can I help pick your outfit"

"Of course"

They finished their lunch then headed to Beas closet picking out an outfit for her date with Allie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bea was currently pacing back and forth in her room while Debbie was finding an outfit for her mum

"I have nothing to wear Debbie"

"Yes you do mum look"

Debbie laid an outfit on Beas Bed it was dark blue jeans a grey top and her leather jacket with her riding boots

"Debbie you're a genius"

"I just know what would look good Is this your first date with Allie mum"

"Yes we have hung out before but that was just as friends this is the first one"

"That explains why you were pacing your nervous mum"

"I am I'm excited and nervous what if she decides I have too much going on and doesn't want this I'm not even all the way divorced"

"Mum she knows about all that and she is still willing to date you she doesn't sound like someone to just back away from this"

"I guess you are right Deb"

"I like seeing excited I really do mum"

"I do to"

"Get ready mum you don't have to long" Debbie said as she left the room

Bea had to shower so she took her clothes off and headed to the bathroom she turned the shower on and got in she needed a nice hot shower she started thinking how she needed to get her bike but she dreaded going back there to that house but she missed her bike maybe sometime next week she would go while Harry is at work that will work she finished her shower and got out she grabbed her towel and dried off she did a light make up and covered up her spot on her neck then headed into her room to get dressed the clock said 5:40 she had to hurry up she put her shirt on it was snug and it showed off a little of her stomach she had to hurry up Allie would be here soon

Debbie was doing homework at the kitchen table when she heard the knock on the door her mum was still getting ready in her room so she went to open it

"Hello" Debbie said answering the door

"Hey you must be Debbie"

"Yes I am Allie right"

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you"

"I have heard a lot about you to"

"Really"

"Yeah mum has mentioned you she couldn't stop talking about you earlier"

Allies face flushed Debbie laughed at this

"So where are you going tonight mum said you had two have a date"

"I was actually going to take her for a picnic it's a surprise to her though"

"I won't tell"

Bea came out of the room dressed and ready to go smiling when she saw Allie standing there

"Hey Allie Debbie why didn't you tell me she was here"

"Hey Bea we were just talking"

"Wow mum you look good"

Allies eyes grazed over her

Thank you Debbie ready to go Allie"

"Yeah nice meeting you Debbie"

"Bye Debbie don't stay up late you have school tomorrow"

"Bye" Debbie closed the door

Allie took Beas hand and intertwined their fingers

"Is it sad that I missed you" Allie said"

"No it isn't I missed you even though we saw each other this morning"

They made it to Allies car and got in Allie started driving

"So where are we going Allie"

"I can't tell you that"

"Why not"

"It's a surprise"

"Alright I'm it will be great"

"Bea you look incredible today I love the biker look well you know that from last night"

"Actually Debbie picked it out I was too nervous so she helped me"

"So Debbie knows about us going out"

"Yes I told her earlier today I don't want there to Bea secrets between Debbie and I"

"What did she say"

"She was ok with it she is happy if I am happy"

"Are you happy"

"Very happy"

Allie smiled and continued driving about 20 mins they pulled up to the beach Allie got out ran around to Beas door and opened it

"Why thank you so chivalrous" Bea said getting out

Allie opened the trunk grabbed the picnic basket and a few blankets Allie led the to a spot in the sand they laid the blanket down to sit on the sun was seat so they sat down

"Are you hungry Bea"

"Yes I am"

Allie pulled stuff out of the basket wine and some containers it was Alfredo

"Well I know you really like it so I had frankly make us some"

"You are the best"

"Only for you Bea"

They both ate they meals

"So Bea tell me something I don't know"

Bea looked down at her boots thinking

"I have a motorcycle it's my baby and I also draw"

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get hotter but you did" Allie said

"I give you a ride when I get it"

"Where is it"

"At the house I left in my car I was going to get it either this week or next week"

"I can go with you if you would like"

"I'll think about it Tell me something about you"

"I can't cook"

"Really" Bea laughed it was dark now

"Yeah I'm so horrible kaz has banned me from cooking I almost set her kitchen on fire come sit with me" Allie guide to sit between her legs with her back to allies chest Allie resting her head on her shoulder wrapping her arms around Beas waist

"That's horrible" Bea was laughing at the thought of Allie being such a bad cook

"I can make a mean bowl of cereal"

"I will teach you how to cook"

"Hopefully I will learn"

"So what made you start singing at open mic nights"

"Kaz after everything I went through she kept encouraging me to do it saying I had a good voice I never believed her she said it would be like a hobby it would keep me busy so I finally did it last week and I loved it I think she is worried I'd start doing drugs again"

"Would you ever start again" Bea asked seriously

"Never I have too much going for me I would lose everything if I went down the path again"

"Do you every have the urge"

"Actually I haven't in a long time I realized I don't need them anymore I love who I've become I wouldn't every want to be that person I was a few years ago"

"You are strong Allie"

"I could say the same about you Bea"

They eventually laid on the blanket allies head resting on Beas arm looking at the stars

"Hey Bea when's your birthday"

"July 17"

"You're a cancer" Allie said turning toward s Bea laying her hand on her stomach

"Yes what about you"

"April 20 I'm a Taurus did you know a cancer and Taurus are very compatible"

"Oh yeah"

"Yes both of them are true believers in intimacy They share a deep mutual understanding and a touch for the art of giving and receiving love" Allie finished while rubbing Beas stomach

"You are quite the romantic"

"You bring it out of me" Bea sat up bring Allie with her

"What's wrong" Allie said looking at her

"nothing at all I just wanted to do this"

Bea leaned in and kissed Allie they pulled apart

"Oh yeah I have something else" Allie reached in the basket and grabbed one of the containers out

"Chocolate cover strawberries" Allie said opening the lid

"You sure know the way to a woman's heart"

"Here have some" Allie held it up to Bea she leaned forward and took a bite feeding Bea watching her take a bite of the strawberry was one of the hottest thing she has seen

"Mm that's good" Bea moaned finishing the bite she had a little on her bottom lip allies eyes locked on them

"What's wrong did I get some on me" Bea was going to wipe her mouth until Allie stopped her hands

"I'll get it" Allie said as she was leaning forward taking Beas lip in her mouth sucking on it lightly Bea groaned she started to pull back when she was pulled back in for a rough kiss by Bea their kiss was heated she felt Beas tongue touch hers

"Mm" Allie moaned Allie slowly laid back pulling Bea with her Bea straddling Allie continued kissing her hearing Allie moan drove her crazy she bit down on allies lip then ran her tongue over it to sooth it

"Bea" Allie moaned as Bea moved to her neck Bea sucked on her pulse point Allie grinded into Bea involuntary

"Mm Bea we ohh have to stop"

"Your right it's too soon for that" Bea got off her Allie checked the time

"We should actually get home it's almost midnight we have been here longer than I thought"

"Time fly's" Bea helped Allie get all the stuff and loaded it in the car

"I just realized your birthday is next weekend" Bea said to Allie

"Yeah it's is"

"How old are you going to be"

"35"

"We have a big age gap does that bother you" Bea asked a bit insecure

"Not at all Bea I don't even notice it when I'm with you"

"I'm glad"

"Kaz is throwing me a birthday party Saturday at the apartment you and Debbie should come I'd like to get to know her more invite Maxine to"

"I don't want to scare you off with my daughter Allie"

"Really it's ok Bea I would love to get to know her"

"You are amazing most people would have left by now but not you"

"I don't mind you having a daughter Bea nothing you have told has ever changed the way I see you or how I feel"

They pulled up to the apartment Allie opened the door for Bea Allie walked bea to her apartment

"Well I guess this is goodnight"

"Yeah I guess so" Bea said

Allie took a few steps close to Bea

"Allie I had a great time thank you for everything"

"Anything for you"

Allie leaned forward and gently kissed Bea

"Goodnight gorgeous"

"Goodnight Alliecat"

Allie made her way to her apartment thinking about the best date she ever had bea was on cloud nine she walked inside and close the door

"have a good night mum" Debbie said surprise

"it was amazing deb" bea said not being able to take the smile off her face

"I'm glad mum allie is really pretty by the way"

"yeah she is gorgeous"

"where did you go"

"a picnic on the beach"

"she sounds romantic"

"she really was allie invited us to her birthday party on Saturday"

"I'll go for a bit I'm going to a friends that night though I'll be back Sunday"

"that's fine want to help me pick a gift this week"

"yeah sure"

"I'm going to head to bed goodnight mum"

"goodnight"

bea went to her room changed in to pjs she heard her phone she went to check it

"goodnight bea thank you for a wonderful night"

"goodnight Alliecat I had an amazing time"

bea laid in bed with a smile on her face is it possible to love someone so soon she thought because I've falling in love with allie novak


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Allie woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon she got out of bed and headed in the kitchen to see kaz cooking breakfast Allie was in an incredible mood couldn't stop smiling as she thought about her date and Bea

"Morning babe" kaz said pulling Allie out of her thought

"Morning"

"Here grab yourself some coffee breakfast is almost done"

Allie hugged kaz from behind

"Thanks mum" Allie said

"Your welcome anything for you sweet girl"

Allie pored her coffee added a little sugar than sat at the kitchen table kaz came setting two plates down one in front of Allie and one by her

"So what has you in such a good mood Allie"

"Bea" Allie said smiling

"So I'm guessing the date went well"

"It was amazing the best first date ever and she loved it"

"Where did you take her"

"We had a picnic on the beach"

"I didn't know you could be so romantic"

"Bea brings it out of me"

They started eating it was quiet

"Hey kaz can I ask you"

"Anything Hun"

"Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone you haven't known long"

"Are you talking about yourself and Bea"

"Yes I love her kaz it scares the hell out of me I haven't known her long and I've fallen in love with the woman I won't tell her it's way too soon but what if she never loves me" allies eyes teared up at the thought

"I have seen the way you to have looked at each other and there is nothing but love there it is happening fast but you can't control love Allie it is scary but is a risk you should take"

"Your right oh I also met Debbie"

"When"

"Yesterday she answered the door when I went to get Bea"

"How did that go"

"She is a sweet girl she knew we were going on a date she was fine with it"

"That's good"

"I invited them to the birthday party on Saturday I told Bea to tell Maxine too"

"It should be fun"

They finished there breakfast than Allie got ready for work and left

Bea woke up to Harry calling her three times in a row Bea went to shower and get ready for work trying not to let Harry ruin her mood she finished getting dressed and made her way to the kitchen Debbie was sitting there eating cereal

"Morning mum I made you coffee I put it in your travel mug" Debbie said putting her bowl in the sink

"Thank you are you ready to go"

"Yeah let me grab my bag oh and I have a ride home today"

Bea took Debbie to school then head to work she said hi to her coworkers then went to her station

"Hey Maxine"

"Hey Bea"

Work was going by fast today she was talking more to her clients she was happy

"So Bea how did the rest of your weekend go"

"really good actually"

"want to join me for lunch at that sandwich shop across the street so you can tell me about it" Maxine said so the whole shop won't know what is going on that's all Bea needs everyone gossiping about her

"Yeah that sounds good I'm pretty hungry today"

An hour and a half past by it was now their lunch break

"Ready" Maxine asked

"Yeah let's go"

They walked across the street they both ordered food the lady that took their order handed them a number and said someone will bring their food to their table they spotted a table to sit at and sat down

"So how was the date with" Bea start smiling instantly as she thought about it

"It was amazing maxi we had this romantic picnic at the beach"

"Sounds nice"

"she really is amazing"

"She seems like it so kaz was saying Allie had a hard past do you know what she means"

Bea couldn't lie to Maxine she was the only other family she had besides Debbie

The lady brought out their food

"Well yeah Allie had a bad past she told me all about it she was kicked out at a young age she then got into drugs and um became a prostitute kaz found her and helped get cleaned up"

"Wow I had know idea allie went through all of that"

"Yeah she told when we first met I'm glad she did it makes me respect her more seeing how far she has come it couldn't be easy it shows how strong she is she's incredible"

"Bea do you love Allie"

"Um well yes I do I love her"

" I knew it I'm so happy for you"

"I told Debbie about Allie she actually met her yesterday she really liked Allie"

"That's really good"

"Oh and Allie birthday party is Saturday at kazs apartment she said to invite you and Debbie"

"Sounds fun I'll be there"

"Ready to go"

They walked back over to the shop finishing their work day Bea was in the middle of her last client when she got a text

"Hey gorgeous what time do you get off today" Bea smiled at the text

"I close tonight so I'm normally done cleaning up around 6"

"Great" that was all Bea thought why did she want to know when I got off she quickly finished her last client everyone leaving Bea walked her last client to the door and said bye

"Ok Bea I'm taking off see you tomorrow" Maxine said

"Bye" Bea now the only one in the shop started sweeping the floor it was that messy today she only had to sweep she heard someone walk in

"I'm sorry but we are closed" Bea said

"Well that's a bummer" Allie said

"Hey what are you doing here" finishing sweeping she locked the door and put the closed sign up then pulled the blinds over the windows

"I missed you" Allie said as she sat in Beas chair

"Really"

"yes can I have a kiss now"

Bea made her way over to Allie she leaned over and have her a kiss then pulled back slightly

"A little more please" Allie said

Bea slowly straddled allies lap and leaned to kiss her Allie hand grabbed her neck and pulled her in their lips met in a searing kiss their tongue battling Allies hands slowly went down to Beas breast she gently massaged them and bit Beas lip

"Mm Allie" Bea moaning at the contact she gently grinded her hips in to Allie making Allie do the same Allie pulled away knowing if she didn't stop now she wouldn't Be able to later Bea climbed off her helping Allie up

"I could kiss you all day" Allie said

"I know what you mean"

"Can I have a ride home"

"Yeah come on I have to get going anyways Debbie is probably hungry I told her I'd make her dinner"

They got in the car and headed to their apartment complex Allie taking Beas hand they parked and made their way in stopping at Beas apartment

"Well goodnight Bea" she gave Bea one last kiss

"Goodnight" Allie left and Bea made her way inside closing the door behind her

the week went by fast it was Saturday morning Debbie was helping bea shop for allies birthday gift the party was at 5

"what are you thinking about getting her"

"I'm not sure Debbie what do you think"

"get her something romantic mum not like the typical flower get her something she will love and want to keep forever"

"well sure that is easy" bea laughed

"it actually is mum don't overthink it"

"well I did draw her a picture" bea said smiling

"see that is perfect mum you are on the right track"

"really you don't think it's to cheesy I want her to love her gift"

"not at all mum I think she will love it"

"what did you draw for her can I ask"

"yeah it's just a picture of allie and I I'll show you when we get home"

"that's sweet mum I can't wait to see it"

they walked past the jewelry store bea stopped when something in the window caught her eye

"hey Debbie what do you think about this" bea pointed at the necklace with a heart locket on it"

"wow mum that is really nice I see you don't have a spending limit" Debbie joked with her mum bea loved the relationship she had with her daughter

"do you think it's too much"

"not at all but I do think you deserve the best girlfriend award with that gift" Debbie said bea wasn't sure if they were girlfriends or not

"you are a dork come on" bea said pulling Debbie in the shop

"hello how can I help you today" the lady said

"can I see the necklace with the heart locket that's in the window please"

"yes here you go" the lady handed bea the necklace

"what do you think" she showed Debbie

"it's the perfect gift you have to get it"

"I'll take it"

"would you like something engraved on it"

"yeah sure" the lady handed bea a paper to write what she wanted engraved on it bea paid and the lady handed the receipt to bea

"ok it will be ready in 30 minutes"

Debbie and allie grabbed a quick lunch in the mall food court while they waited for the necklace

"perfect timing it just got finished" the lady said as she saw bea walk back in she handed bea the necklace to show them how it came out bea opened the locket

"to my Alliecat 4/6/16" Debbie read it

"it's perfect" bea said the lady put it in a nice box then handed it to bea they left after thanking the lady

they made it back home bea went to her room to grab the drawing to show Debbie

"what do you think" she asked Debbie

"it beautiful mum I think she is a crazy fool if she doesn't like her gifts"

"thanks Debbie"

"hey mum what was that date on the locket"

"it's the day we met" bea smiled remembering that day she continued to tell Debbie about it "she came into the shop to get her hair done she flirted the whole time I didn't expect anything to come of it when she left she gave me her number I wasn't going to call her that night Maxine invited me to some open mic night at a bar with her and her friend kaz well kazs friend was performing that night I went but I was shocked when kazs friend was none other than allie" bea finished a smile

"wow talk about fate right mum is she a good singer"

"the best she is amazing"

"it's nice seeing you like this"

"like what"

"in love mum"

"it is nice Debbie" bea said

"oh yeah I have to tell you something"

"what is it"

"I have a date tomorrow since I'll be at my friend's house already she is going to help me get ready but I'll be home tomorrow night by curfew"

"that's great baby I'm excited for you I want to her all about it"

"let's get ready mum we don't want to be too late"

"you are right"

they both went to get ready for the party


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys for the reviews

Chapter 12

It was 5:20 by the time Bea finished getting ready

"Hurry up mum we are late you look good"

"Alright alright I'm ready"

They made their way out the apartment Bea led Debbie to allies

"Wow she really does live close" Debbie laughed

"I told you" Bea said laughing with her she knocked on the door

"Hey there Bea"

"Hey kaz this is Debbie"

"Hi sweetie I'm kaz come on in Allie is going to die if you take any longer she is so dramatic" kaz and Debbie laughed

"Bea your here" Allie said as she saw Bea

"Yeah sorry we are late" Allie hugged Bea and kissed her on the cheek

"It's ok hi Debbie" Allie said hugging her to

"Hey" Debbie said they walked in

"Hello Bea hi Debbie" Maxine said

Everyone was already there

"Hey everyone this is Debbie Beas daughter Debbie that is kaz Bridget Franky and boomer"

"Oh boomer this is Bea my girlfriend bea this is boomer"

"Nice to meet you"

"Girlfriend Novak" Franky said

"Shut up Franky" Bridget said

Boomer started talking to Debbie dragging her over to where they were all sitting leaving Bea and Allie behind

"Here is you gift but open later in private with me" Bea said looking at Allie with a smile allies matching Beas

"Ok" Bea kissed her softly neither one noticing Debbie taking pictures of them Allie went to set the gifts in her room When she came out she saw them all chatting she grabbed two beers and handed one to Bea

"Thank you" she said Allie sat down next to Bea grabbing her hand

Debbie came and sat next to them smiling

"You guys are cute together" she said making both of them blush

"So Debbie how's school going" Allie asked

"It's great I'm almost done then I'm off to the Uni"

"That's great"

"Thanks so I heard you can sing"

"really someone is talking about me again" she said looking at Bea

"Yeah mum said you do open mic nights"

"Yeah I do"

"I'll have to come to one I'll be 18 in two weeks I can go with"

"I'd like that Debbie"

Bea loved that they were getting along so easy

"Let's dance you bitches" boomer said as she turned the music on making everyone laugh

"I got to go mum I'll see you tomorrow night after my date"

"Bye baby love you text later have fun"

"Bye Allie happy birthday I'll see you later maybe you can come over for dinner sometime"

"Yeah I'd like that" she hugged Debbie she said bye to everyone then left

"You raised a great girl Bea" kaz said

"Thank you they grow up fast"

"Yeah they do"

Allie brought her another beer she was on her third one

"Can I use your restroom she asked Allie

"yeah you can use the one in my room"

They walked there Bea came out when she was done Allie was sitting on her bed she handed Bea her beer as Bea sat next to her

"Here open your gift" Bea said grabbing it and giving it to Allie She pulled the tissue paper off the top and reached in she pulled out the picture Allie couldn't believe Bea did this

"It's beautiful Bea" Allie smiled she loved it one of the best birthday gifts ever

"There is one more"

Allie put her hand back in the bag and pulled out a small box

"Bea" she gasped as she opened it to see a necklace with a heart locket she opened it and read the engraving she couldn't

"That is the day we met" Allie said as a tear left her eyes he couldn't believe someone could be so thoughtful she felt so loved

"Yeah it is" Bea said wiping the tears away "happy birthday Alliecat"

"I love you Bea" Allie was shocked at what her mouth she knew she loved Bea but she didn't want to tell her yet it would scare the woman away that though was supposed to stay in her head

"What" Bea asked

"Nothing" Allie said getting up

"I didn't mean to say that Bea" Allie was freaking out Bea set down the beer

"Did you say" she was cut off by Allie

"Can we forget what I said I don't want to scare you away Bea" Allie said crying avoiding eye contact with Bea

"No we can't forget Allie" Bea walked closer to Allie pinning her against the door

"Allie look at me please" Allie slowly looked up Bea leaned down kissing Allie passionately pouring everything she could into the kiss she pulled away looking in allies eyes the girl looked so vulnerable and scared

"I can't lose you Bea please just forget what I said" one of Beas hands went to allies waist and the other cupped her cheek

"I can't because I love you too" now it was allies turn to be shocked

"What" Allie said shocked thinking she was hearing things

"I love you I'm in love you Allie I know it's crazy because we haven't known each other long but I need to follow my heart"

"God Bea I love you so much I'm so in love with you it scares me" Allie said before taking Beas lips in her kissing her with so much love Bea pulled away resting her forehead on allies

"We should probably go back to your party Alliecat"

"I guess your right" wait Bea said grabbing the necklace putting it on allies neck

"Now we can go"

they walked out holding hands smiling like crazy

"about time you two came back" frankly said Allie stuck her tongue out a her

"Bea would you like another drink"

"Sure" Bea said while she sat down

Allie walked to the kitchen playing with her new necklace kaz was refilling the chip bowls that she looked up to see Allie

"What's that babe" kaz asked

"My birthday gift from Bea" kaz came up and looked at it she opened it

"It's the day we met" Allie said

"That woman is in love with you"

"Yeah she is she told me right now well actually I accidentally said I love to her I was caught up in my emotions when I opened my gift and it just came out I started freaking out but she stopped me and said she loves me to"

"I'm happy for you Hun" kaz pulled her in for a hug

"Thanks mum" Allie whispered in her ear Allie pulled away and grabbed the beer

Kaz couldn't help but to smile she has never seen Allie so happy

"Here you go babe" Allie said handing Bea a beer and singing right on her lap

"Thank you Alliecat" Bea wrapped her arms around her waist Allie leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips

"Ugh get a room Novak unless you would rather get one with me red" Franky said joking around knowing it would get to the blonde Bridget swatted her arm while laughing

"Shut up Franky" Allie got up and was going to walk over to Franky getting jealous of Franky hitting on her girlfriend until Bea stopped her she pulled her back down on the couch right next to her she wrapped her arm around Allie

"Jeez blondie I was only joking" Franky laughed

"It was cute" Maxine said they all laughed at how Allie gets jealous so easy they all continued talking and dancing

"That was quite a turn on seeing you all jealous of Franky you have no idea what it did to me Alliecat" Bea whispered in allies ear Allie turned towards her eyes darkened slightly she leaned in a kissed bea she then walked over to her friends and danced around with them the party ended early around 11 everyone said goodbye Allie walked bea to the door

"Goodnight Allie I love you"

"I love you to thank you for a great birthday Bea" she kissed Bea bye and closed the door when Bea left Allie went to shower when finished she changed to a t-shirt that had the middle cut out and some tight volleyball shorts it's only been 30 minutes and she already missed Bea she was addicted to the woman Allie phone went off she looked speak of the devil she thought as she saw it was a text from Bea

"I miss you already Alliecat I wish you were here"

Is this woman reading her mind or what Allie decided she had to see Bea again so she ran out of her room making her way to the front door going to beas

"Where are you going" kaz said

"To Beas I'll be back she said as she was out the door she slowed down when she got to Beas door she knocked on it and waited she looked down a noticed she didn't even put shoes on she looked up when she heard the door opening

"Allie what are you doing here"


	13. Chapter 13

Warning rated M adult content

Chapter 13

"Allie what are you doing here"

"Well you did say you wish I was here so here I am" she laughed trying to be smooth

"Well since your here why don't you come in I was just reading"

Allie walked past Bea she saw Allie didn't have shoes on

"Hey Allie where are your shoes" she asked as they sat on the couch

"Oh well I kind of forgot them I was trying to surprise you I left in a hurry" she said blushing making Bea laugh

"So you missed me already"

"Yeah I did don't act like you didn't miss me"

"I did and it hasn't even been that long since you left" Allie said scooting closer to Bea their legs touching Beas eyes gazed over Allie noticing her outfit Allie shirt stopped above her bellybutton and her shorts were barely shorts she felt heat go straight to her center Beas hand landed on allies thigh without thinking she slowly began to rub her hand up to her upper thigh to where the shorts ended and down Allie took in a breath beas eye moved up to her stomach

"Like what you see Bea" Allie teased as she moved closer

"I do" Beas hands went to Allies hips pulling her on her lap so allie was straddling her loving the feeling of allies smooth skin she gently squeezed allies hips Allie releasing a quiet moan

"Alliecat I really need you to kiss me now please" Bea begged Allie was so turned and they haven't even done anything without hesitation Allie leaned down smashing her lips into Beas allies tongue tracing Beas bottom lip asking for entrance she opened enough for allies tongue to meet hers in a battle for dominance Beas hands made their way under allies shirt she didn't put a bra on considering she was in her pajamas she grabbed her breast gently massaging them

"Mm Bea" Allie whispered she pulled away quickly and got up

"What's wrong" Bea asked her voice sound raspy

"I should go"

"why"

"I won't be able to stop if we continue and I don't want to rush you into anything"

"Please don't go I want you Allie all of you I don't want to wait anymore"

"Are you sure"

"I've never been more sure before I love you Allie"

Allie grabbed Beas hand and led her to the bedroom she closed the door and turned to Bea she kissed her it quickly turned heated allies hands going to Beas breast her thumbs swiping over Beas nipple making them hard she heard Bea moan just like Allie she wasn't wearing a bra Allie reached for the bottom of Beas shirt she looked at Bea to see if it was ok she nodded so Allie pulled Beas shirt up and over her head Bea felt Allie guide her to the bed she laid down and watched as Allie crawled towards her she laid in between Beas legs Bea pulled Allie into a searing kiss Allie slowly kissed down she bit Beas ear

"Mm" Bea moaned

Allie continued her way down to Beas neck she laid open mouth kisses on stopping to suck on Beas pulse point being sure to leave a mark Allie felt Beas hand at the bottom of her shirt she leaned back and pulled it off she leaned back down kissing from Beas neck down her chest stopping to take one of Bea hard nipples in her mouth sucking on it while her other hand played with Beas other nipple she switched giving both the same attention this causing Bea to grind into Allie trying to relive some pressure

"God Bea" Allie moaned grinding back in to Bea Allie was wet the wettest she has ever been Allie continued kissing down Beas body causing her to get goosebumps she stopped when she reached Beas pant waist band she looked up at the panting woman under her for confirmation Bea just raised her hips Allie grabbed the waist band of her pants and underwear she pulled them off at the same time throwing them somewhere not caring where she stared down at Bea her eyes gazing over her naked body bea felt self-conscious so she tried to cover her breast it Allie stopped her

"You don't ever have to hide yourself from me Bea you are beautiful"

she kissed Bea again Allie fingers made their way down to Beas center she felt how wet Bea was for her she ran a finger through Beas folds bea thrusting her hips trying to get more she then slid a finger in and out of her

"Allie mm more" Bea moaned

Allie pulled her finger out then she pushed in with two fingers pulling them out a little then pushing back in

"Faster Allie harder" she pulled Allie in for a kiss

Allie pulled out farther and thrusting her hand in faster she quickly found a steady pace she reached Beas g spot Bea grabbed the sheet under her squeezing it tight

"Ugh my god Allie" Bea said moving her hips meeting allies thrust her wall starting to tighten

"So close" Bea moan

Allies curled her fingers and her thumb brushed Beas clit causing to go over

"Ahh Allie" Bea called out as her back arched shaking as her organs hit her she came all over allies hand

My god seeing Bea orgasm was the most beautiful things ever she let Bea ride her high out the she pulled her fingers out she knew Bea was watching her while she put fingers in her mouth to clean them tasting Bea on them when Allie was done to looked at Bea

"What does it taste like" Bea waked Allie leaned down and kissed Bea letting her taste herself on Allie tongue

"Not bad" she said

"Allie that was amazing" Bea said blushing

"I'm glad you like it because we aren't done I need to taste you"

Allie made her way make down Beas body

"Here spread your legs" she told Bea

Allie was soon in between Beas legs Allie moved Beas legs so they were draped over her shoulders she slowly kissed Beas inner thighs sucking slightly

"Don't tease please" Bea begged making Allie wetter

Allie then faced Beas womanhood she blew on her clit the cold air making Bea hips thrust up Allie laid a hand on Beas hip hold them down Allie leaned in and took a slow lick through Beas folds

"Ugh" Bea was going crazy she never knew she could get so turned on by someone the things Allie made her body do was amazing

After Allie head Bea moan she dived in she was thrust her tongue in and out of Bea

"Ahh" Bea reached down her hands locking in Allie hair keep her there

Allie knew Bea was going to come quickly she could feel it Beas hips meeting her tongue desperately Allie move her mouth to Beas clit she took it in her mouth and sucked hard

"Allie" Bea screamed as she came Her thighs tightening on Allies head her grip on her hair tightened

Allie continued cleaning Bea up not want any of Beas juices going to waste Bea couldn't handle any more so she pulled Allie up kissing her roughly bea then pulled away flipping Allie over so she was on top now she started kissing down Allie body pulling allies short off

"No undies" Bea said

"I don't sleep in any" Allie said winking

Bea made her way to Allies center not wasting any time she tasted Allie

"Ohh "Allie moaned

Bea wasn't sure what to do so she was mimicking Allies actions she thrust her tongue in and out of Allie as fast as she could allies hand got lost in Beas red locks Beas hand came down and massaged allies clit

"Oh god Bea" that was all Allie needed she came all over Beas tongue which Bea happily drank up

"We aren't done yet Alliecat" Bea said Allie watched Bea as she got up and moved herself so her center was right above Allies Bea lowered herself until their lower lips were touching she groaned at the contact

"My god Bea you are going to be the death of me" Allie said

Bea start grinding herself into allies wet center Allie couldn't help but to grind back Bea laid on Allie continuing their motion Allie pulled her into a sloppy kiss they were both panting they both picked up the pace and ground faster and harder against each other

"Allie I'm close" Bea whispered in her ear

"Me to cum with me Bea" a few more thrust and the both came Bea pulling Allie in a kiss muffling their screams once they calmed down Bea climbed off Allie she covered them up and snuggled in to Allie

"I love you so much Alliecat"

"I love you so much Bea" she kissed bea goodnight and they fell asleep in each other's arms


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Allie woke up early the next morning Bea was still sleeping so she decided to get up and shower she found a t-shirt and shorts in Beas drawer so she grabbed that And walked into the bathroom she turned on the shower went to grab a towel she found a new toothbrush as she was looking for the towels she finally found them and grabbed one she put it on the hook next to the shower and got in she couldn't stop thinking of the night before it was the best night she ever had Allie got out of the shower and got changed bea was still sleeping so she went to go surprise her with breakfast well coffee and cereal she went into the kitchen she turned the radio on I love this song she thought as she started singing it

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades And the crowds don't remember my name When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm I know you will still love me the same

Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

Allie poured the water in the coffee machine and loaded the coffee she turned it on to brew as she kept singing

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe it's all part of a plan I'll just keep on making the same mistakes Hoping that you'll understand

She set two bowls out with two spoons poured the cereal she didn't notice Bea walk in and was watching her

But baby now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are, oh

She felt Beas arm wrap around her waist so she turned around wrapping her arms around Beas neck slowly swaying to the music as she continued to sing

So baby now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are

Allie leaned down and kissed bea

Oh maybe we found love right where we are And we found love right where we are

She finished with another kiss on Beas lip

"Good morning Bea" she smiled brightly

"Good morning Alliecat"

"I made you coffee and cereal"

"Oh right I forgot you can make a mean bowl of cereal" Bea laughed

"I thought about attempting to make pancakes I can make omelets but I already made you that before and I don't want you getting tired of the one thing I can cook"

"Well I love cereal"

Allie laughed as she poured the milk in both bowls and two cups of coffee she sat down with Bea to eat

"Are you ok with everything that happened between us" Allie asked sounding a bit nervous

"Allie I am more than ok with everything that has happened I don't regret a thing"

"I'm glad to be honest it was the best night of my life"

"Mine to Allie I've never felt so loved before"

Bea leaned over and kissed Allie

"Do you have any plans today" Allie asked

"Actually I was going to go get my bike after I showered"

Allie didn't want her to but it wasn't her choice

"can I go with you will Harry be there"

"He should be at work and you can take me but you need to wait it the car"

"Ok that's fine"

"I'm going to go home and change real fast"

"Ok I'm going to shower and get dressed so how's 30 minutes"

"See you later Allie went back to her apartment and changed kaz was gone"

She pulled her hair up in a ponytail Grabbed her phone car keys and wallet she locked her apartment up and walked back to Beas she knocked on the door waiting for Bea to answer she answered the door dressed in her biker attire Allie couldn't look away her eyes darkened she licked her lips eyeing Bea something about Bea being dressed like this makes make her so wet All she wants to do is take Bea right here Bea must of been reading her mind because she pulled her inside and slammed the door shut she pulled Allie into a searing kiss Allie shoved Bea into the door her lips finding her neck and her hands going down to squeeze her arse as she sucked on Beas pulse point

"I need you Allie" Bea panted wrapping one leg around Allie bringing her closer

Allie unbuttoned Beas pants she slipped her hand in making bea gasp she rubbed Beas clit causing her to throw her head resting it on the door Allie then thruster two fingers into her pumping in and out hard and fast Bea moved her hip meeting Allies thrusts Bea was getting close Allie allies thumb ran over Beas clit that was all she needed

"Uhh Allie" Bea screamed as she came hard on Allie hand

Allie let her come down before she pulled her hand out she was going to lick her finger but was stopped by Bea pulling her hand and sucking her fingers clean

"God Bea that was hot" she kissed Bea but stopped before things got heated again

"We have to go get your bike" Allie said while washing her hands

"Ok but I get to return the favor later"

"I'm ok with that"

They walked to allies car and made their way to Beas old house they finally got there Bea told Allie where to park Harry was at work he always parks in the front the garage has too much junk to park in its just her bike and boxes in there

"I'll be back in like 5 mins" Bea said getting out

"Ok"

Bea made her way to the front she opened it and walked in it was pretty quiet it was weird being back she went to the garage and opened the door she went to grab her helmet when someone grabbed her and pulled her back in to the house it was none other than Harry

"So you think you can divorce me huh"

"Yes I am did you sign the papers"

"I didn't yet"

"Need to say you're the reason this marriage is messed say you cheated"

"Why the hell would I do that"

"I don't need people think I abused you"

"You did abuse me in every way possible" Bea tried to walk away

"You really are a stupid bitch" he grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall

"You just going to leave more evidence for the divorce" Bea said

Harry snapped punched her then started choking her he threw on the ground Bea landed on her wrist and kicked her in the head twice knocking her out

"You really think you can get away from me you stupid bitch"

he continued kicking her in the stomach

"Now I'm going to take what I deserve"

he bent down ready to rape Bea pulling Beas pants so hard he ripped the button off her pants he pulled them down her underwear still on he went to pull them down but was hit by something on the head

Allie was in the car and five minutes have passed she was getting worried so she got out and ran to the front door she heard a man yelling something she only heard the last part of him saying getting away you stupid bitch that must be Harry she quickly dialed the police before she walked in seeing Bea on the floor and Harry above her she grabbed a vase she found on a table nearby she walked in the kitchen she him trying to rape her she hit in on the head with the vase

"What the fuck" he groaned in pain

"Get the fuck away from her the police are on their way" Allie said

Harry took off out the door she heard her car pull away she left the key in the car she jumped out in a hurry

"Bea wake up Bea" she tried to wake her up but she didn't budge she started crying

"Bea please Bea I need you to wake up"

The cops finally came in seeing the unconscious woman they call for an ambulance

"Miss we need you to move away so we can help her you need to give a statement on what happened"

"What about Bea" Allie asked

"She is just knocked out we will get her to the hospital" Allie waited until they had Bea in the ambulance on her way to the hospital to give her statement on what happened the police officer offered her a ride to the hospital since her car was stolen

"Thank you" she told the police

"Your welcome here is you friends phone and my card please call if he tries to come back we will call when we find him"

Allie walked inside she was going to call Debbie but realized she doesn't have her number wait I have Beas phone she thought she scrolled through the contact until she spotted Debbie she called it

"Hey mum"

"Hey Debbie its Allie"

"What's wrong where is mum"

"that's why I'm calling well she is in the hospital"

"Oh my god I'll Be right there"

"Excuse me I need to know what is happening with Bea smith"

"Are you related"

"no but I'm her girlfriend"

"sorry miss I can't release any information unless it's a family member"

Allie was sitting in the waiting room her head in her hands when she felt someone tap her she looked up and saw Debbie

"Hey what happened" Debbie asked

"I'm sorry Debbie she wanted to get her bike she made me wait in the car Bea swore he was home but I guess he was I got worried so I went and checked and she was unconscious on the floor and now Harry is on the run"

"How is she"

"I don't know they won't tell me anything I'm not family"

"Ok I'm going to see if I can find out anything"

Debbie was gone for about 10 minutes when she finally came back

"How is she"

"They said she has a sprained wrist but it isn't bad so a one week to two weeks to heal there is bruising on her stomach but know broken ribs and she hasn't woken up but she should in a few hours and they are keeping her for two nights just to monitor her it could of been a lot worse we can go see her"

They walked to Beas room Debbie walked in first and Allie followed they sat next to each other the chair right next to Bea Allie felt horrible she put her face in her hands she couldn't protect her now Harry is on the run what if he comes for her again or Debbie

"Are you ok"

"Yeah you"

"Yes I'm glad it wasn't worse than is was good thing you were there"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep her safe Debbie"

"Hey you stop whatever else could have happened "

"Yeah but still she is hurt"

"Yeah she did and that isn't your fault it's that horrible and fault"

Debbie said as she got up and pulled Allie into a hug

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

Debbie's phone started ringing so she answered it

"Hello"

"Yeah I'm sorry about canceling our date my mum had to go to the hospital"

"Thank you id like that"

"Bye Dylan"

She hung up

"I'm sorry you had to cancel your date" Allie said

"It's ok he called to tell me he would still like to take me out when I can"

"That's good Debbie"

"I'm going to call Maxine and let her know what happened" Debbie left the room

Allie scooted closer to Bea she grabbed her hand and kissed it a few tears escaping

"I hate seeing you hurt" she laid her head on the bed "I love you Bea"

"Do you really love my mum" Debbie asked scaring Allie

"Yes I do I love her so much"

"I love you to Alliecat"

Both Allie and Debbie looked up seeing Bea looking at them Debbie went to get a doctor

"I'm glad you're up"

"Me to beautiful"

The doctor came in and told Bea that they need to keep her tonight but her wrist is the serious injury but it would heal in a week or two They spent the rest of the day talking Allie told her all of what happened with Harry when Debbie left to go eat in the cafeteria visiting house were coming to an end they were all saying their goodbyes

"Hey Allie can you do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Can you stay at the apartment tonight I don't want Debbie by herself"

"Yeah no problem"

" thank you bye I love you both"

"Bye mum"

"Bye Bea"

they both left and got a cab since allies car was stolen they made their way to the apartment Allie and Debbie stopping at allies to fill kaz in and Allie needed to grab clothes they made it to Beas and ordered a pizza for dinner both tired from the day they ate there dinner together after Debbie washed there plates and went to bed Allie put the leftovers into the fridge and headed to bed to she went to Beas bed hoping to get a little sleep that night


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Allie woke up to the smell of breakfast she got up and washed up and changed her clothes before she went into the kitchen she walked in and saw Debbie and Maxine making breakfast

"Good morning Allie" Maxine said

"Morning did you sleep well" Debbie asked

"Good morning I didn't get much sleep actually"

"Well in that case come have a cup of coffee with us" Maxine said

"Don't you have school" Allie asked Debbie

"Yes but I wanted to make sure mum is alright I'll go tomorrow Here have some eggs and toast" Debbie said setting a plate in front of on the table

"Thank you"

"So after we finish let's head over and see bea"

"Sounds good" Debbie said Allie nodding in agreement

They made small talk as they finished their breakfast allies phone ringing it was a blocked number so she got up and walked beas room to answer it

"hello" Allie said

"Allie Novak I'm going to get bea smith and yourself you junkie street whore" some man said then hung up

Allie didn't know what to do she froze she can't let anything happen to bea again so she called that cop Mr. Jackson from yesterday

"Hello officer Jackson speaking"

"Hi Mr. Jackson its Allie Novak from yesterday"

"Yes I was actually about to call you and tell you we found your car it was ditched on the side of the road we already searched it took fingers print and everything we can deliver it and also Beas bike we can deliver that to"

"Thank you I was actually calling I need to talk to you I got a weird phone call"

"Ok well I can be at your place in 30 minutes your car to"

"Ok and also Beas bike gets delivered to the same place we live in the same building"

"Alright see you later"

They both hung up and Allie made her way into the kitchen where Maxine and Debbie were waiting for her

"Hey so you two go ahead to the hospital I have to stick around here beas bike is getting delivered and they found my car on the side of the road the police are bringing it back"

"Alright are you meeting us there when you are done" Debbie asked

"Yeah tell your mum I'll see her in a little bit and that her bike will be here"

"Ok here is my key you can lock up bye Allie" Debbie said

"Bye see you later" Maxine said as they left

A little while later there was knock on the door

"Hi Mr. Jackson" Allie said opening the door

"Hello Allie how are you doing"

"I'm alright"

"Here are the keys to your car I had them put the car and bike next to each other"

"Thank you"

"No problem now tell me about that call you got"

They sat at the table at the table Mr. Jackson getting out a notebook

"The number was blocked so I answered it I didn't know if it was the police or hospital"

"What did they say"

"It was a man's voice saying Allie Novak I'm going to get bea smith and yourself you junkie street whore"

"Did you recognize the voice"

"No I didn't"

"Do you know why the said junkie street whore"

"Yeah because of my past I used to be into drugs and um I was a prostitute but I'm not any of that anymore I haven't been for years now"

"Ok please call if you get anything else I'm assuming this is linked to Harry" he said getting up ready to leave

"Thank you Mr. Jackson I'll walk you out"

"Please call me Will"

"Alright have a nice day Will"

"You to Novak" will said leaving

Allie looked at the time an hour has passed she hurried and grabbed her keys phone and wallet she headed out to her car and left to the hospital it seems like it took forever getting there Allie finally found a parking spot and made her way in she stopped at the gift shop and bought Bea some flowers finally making it to Beas room she could hear them all talking and laughing she slowly opened the door her eyes meeting Beas

"Hey" she said walking in

"About time you got here I've missed you Alliecat" bea said

"I missed you to I got you some flowers" she set them on a nearby table

"Come here sit with me" bea said patting the spot one the bed next to her

Allie walked over and sat on the bed bea moving closer to her so she put her around her bea leaned in a gave her a quick kiss

"You two are adorable" Maxine said

"They sure are" Debbie said

"Oh shush you two" bea said

"The doctor said I can go home today I can leave whenever he comes back with the release papers"

"That's great bea" Allie said sounded a bit distracted

"Are you ok Allie" bea asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she gave a small smile bea not believing her

"Hey mum will you be ok by yourself if I go on a date tonight"

"I'll stay with you bea go on your date Debbie" Allie said

"Thanks"

Maxine and Debbie started chatting about what Debbie was going to wear on her date when the doctor walked in with the release papers

"Here I just need you to sign these and you can be going"

Bea signed them and handed them back

"Ok you can go I would like to see you in one week to make sure that wrist on yours is fine"

"Ok thank you"

The doctor left and so did Maxine and Debbie allie making sure she gave Debbie her key back first

"Can you help me untie the back of the gown I need to change I had Debbie bring clothes"

Bea changed her clothes Allie looking at her bruised stomach she can't even protect bea she was lost in her thoughts it took bea awhile to get changed

"You ready Debbie said she was leaving for her date"

Allie shook her head they made their way to the car Allie helping Bea in the ride home was silent

" I need to take a shower then I need to sleep I barely slept in that hospital room and Debbie said you didn't sleep much either" bea said walking into the apartment heading to the bathroom

"No I didn't"

"Come shower with me Allie I need help washing my hair" bea said once she got in there

Allie watched as bea struggled to take her top off

"Here let me help" Allie got it off and unfastened Beas bra Allies eyes roamed Beas bruised body

"Hey are you finally going to tell me what's wrong"

"I got a call today from some man he treated both of us he said Allie Novak I'm going to get bea smith and yourself you junkie street whore" tears built up in her eyes

"I talked to the cops already I just I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you bea look what he did I knew I should of just went in with you"

"Hey Alliecat you did protect me he could have done worse but you stopped him yeah he is on the run but the police will find him now take a shower with me love"

"Alright"

They both got in Allie grabbing the shampoo putting some in her hand she gently massaged Beas head making bea moan in delight

"Mm Allie that feels nice"

she then rinsed it and apply some conditioner she finished her hair the grabbed the soap lathering it up on Beas loofa before gently rubbing it on Beas arm she slowly moving to Beas back then to her shoulders she turned bea around so she was facing her

Bea had no idea how turned on this would make her but it was making her soaked

Allie moved to Beas breast making the woman shudder this was torture Allie was getting so turned on now is not the time Novak she thought Allie got on her knees to get Beas legs regretting it immediately being this close to Beas center she went over them quickly not being able to help herself she dropped the loofa and ran her hands up the back of Beas legs stopping and squeezing her arse

"Allie" bea moaned she couldn't take it anymore she put her hand on the back of allies head and guided her where she needed her most

"Wait bea are you sure I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are" Allie asked looking up at be

"I'm fine Allie just be gentle I need this" Allie backed bea into the shower wall draped one leg over her should Allie leaned in in and took a slow lick her tongue going through her folds avoiding her clit

"Ahh" bea grabbed allies hair a little tighter

Allies tongue made its way into to bea pumping in and out bea was getting close already so she switched and stuck two fingers in pulling the in and out quickly she sucked Beas clit pushing her over bea pulled Allie up and kissed her passionately they both finished up their shower and got out allie wrapped beas wrist back up bea can't keep her hands off of allie ever since there first time together well one hand really her wrist is sprained they made is to the room she pushed allie on the bed bea kissing her neck leaving a mark moving down to her breast taking a nipple in her mouth sucking hard

"ugh bea" allie groan raising her hips up into bea

bea switched to the other nipple doing the same it was driving allie crazy be returned to allie mouth kissing her slipping her tongue in muffling allies moan she grabbed allies right hand with her good hand she slid down allies body until it reached allies center she guided finger through allies lips it was a little hard to do with her left hand

"touch yourself allie" bea whispered in her ear running her tongue over it she bit it then pulled it in her mouth sucking lightly allie didn't hesitate to she slowly pushed in two finger pulling in and out

"mm" allie moaned picking her speed up

"do you like that Alliecat" bea said as she massaged allie breast

"yeah bea keep going mm so close" allie panted

bea slid her good hand down and rubbed circles on allies clit

"cum for me Alliecat"

a few more stokes was all she need she came all over her own fingers allie pulled her finger out and brought them up for bea to clean bea took them in her mouth licking them clean

"I love how you taste" allie kissed her

"god I love you bea"

"I love you to allie cat" beas stomach growled allie laughed

"I'm hungry" bea said going to the kitchen

"what do you want" allie asked

"I want pancake"

"for dinner"

"yes I told you breakfast is best for dinner now come here I'll show you how to make them"

bea got out all the stuff she needed

"now all you have to do it measure the pancake mix and put it in a bowl" bea said

"easier said than down" allie said

bea turn the radio on she always needed music while cooking bea was watching as allie followed the instruction bea was telling her allie finally mixed it up tried cooking one it came out black so bea decided to take over

"how are they so perfect" allie asked looking at the stack of pancakes

"practice makes perfect" bea cut up pancakes on a plate then poured syrup on them she then sat on the counter next to the plate she then pulled allie between her legs

"have a bite" bea fed her some getting some syrup on her chin

"you have some syrup right here" bea said licking it off of allie

"you did that on purpose"

"did not" allie wiped some on beas lip

"wait you have some there" allie bit beas lip they sucked on it bea wrapping her arms around her neck deepening the kiss

"get a room you two" they pulled apart seeing Debbie standing there

"sorry how was your date" bea asked

"it was great mum he is really sweet" Debbie said smiling

"I'm glad is that his jacket"

"yes he let me wear it I got cold"

"so romantic" allie said

"want some pancakes" bea asked

"no thanks I'm going to head to bed I have school in the morning" she left the room

bea finished her pancakes then grabbed allies hand leading her to her room for bed they both laid in bed beas head on allies shoulder she fell asleep quickly allie kissed her head

"goodnight bea"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's almost been two weeks Bea and Debbie were making dinner they invited Allie over for dinner Allie had to work late at the restaurant then she would be over

"So mum is Allie staying again tonight"

"I would like her to but if she didn't want to I understand" Allie had stayed with bea almost every night since she came home from the hospital she didn't stay the last two nights though Bea missed the blonde in her bed there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it mum while you finish"

"Hey Debbie" Allie said walking in

"Hi" Debbie said walking back to the kitchen with Allie

"Hey beautiful I missed you" Allie said wrapping her arms around Beas waist

"I missed you to Alliecat" she turned and gave her a kiss

"It smell good in here"

"Good dinner is done I'm just plating them go sit down I'll bring it"

Allie sat down with Debbie at the dinner table Bea sat their plates down then grabbed hers and sat down

"This is great" Allie said

"So Debbie your birthday is tomorrow what did you want to do" Bea asked

"I don't know really"

"Well if you want Allie is doing an open mic night you will be old enough for the bar you could have some drinks invite some friends that can go"

"Yeah sure that sounds fun I think I might invite Dylan Sam and her girlfriend"

"Sounds like fun"

"Yeah I can't wait" Debbie said

"What do you want for your birthday Debbie" Bea asked

"You don't have to get me anything mum"

"Yes I do I'm your mum"

"Surprise me than oh yeah wait here I got you two something" Debbie ran to her room and came out with two gifts she handed one to Allie and the other to Bea

"Well what are you waiting for open them I got you two the same thing" Debbie said

Bea and Allie both opening it smiling instantly in it was a collage frame it had the picture Debbie took from allies party one of Bea and Allie kissing the second one was Allie and Bea smiling while looking at each other and the other was the three of them sitting on kazs couch laughing

"I took the ones of you two and Maxine took the one of all three of us you to looked so in love on your birthday well everyday actually but I couldn't help to take pictures I've never seen mum this in love until that day I hope you both like them"

"I love it Debbie" Allie got up and pulled her in a hug kissing her on the top of her head

"Thank you Debbie you're the best daughter anyone could ask for so thoughful" Bea said joining in on the hug wrapping her arms around Debbie and Allie kissing Debbie on the cheek

"I love you both" Debbie said

"We love you to" Allie said making

Bea smiled she had everything she needed in life right here in her arms they eventually pulled apart allie and Debbie went to clean up there dinner be watching as Allie wash and Debbie dried the dishes Allie occasionally flicking water at Debbie causing her to laugh and splash water back at her they both turned when they heard Bea laugh Allie and Debbie both looked at each other Debbie looked at the water Allie nodded to her she quickly grabbed Bea and pulled her closer then Debbie splashed water at her Allie couldn't help herself so she splash her to she then turned off the water turning to Bea

"So you two think you can get away for splashing me" she said walking towards them hiding her smile

"I'm sorry mum" Debbie said

"It too late" she then launched forward tickling Debbie Allie trying to pull her away but Bea is to strong

"Ok ok I give up mum I'm sorry" Debbie laughed so hard tears came out

Someone knocked on the door as Bea let her go

"I'll get it" Debbie said running away leaving Bea walking towards Allie

"Your next Alliecat" Bea tried to grab her but Allie took off running

"Bea no" Allie said running

Bea chased Allie neither one noticing Debbie had her boyfriend Dylan walk in they sat on the couch while Allie continued getting chased by Bea Allie ran in to Beas room regretting it when there was nowhere to go Bea came in the room behind her grabbing her waist and throwing her on the bed quickly straddling her and tickling her sides made Allie laugh Bea loved hearing Allie laugh it warmed her heart

"Bea I can't please" Allie pleaded

Bea finally stop she looked at Allie realizing how close there face were she leaned forward and took allies lips in hers in a loving kiss she pulled away she got off Allie and helped her up Allie wrapped her arms around Beas waist

"I love your playful side Bea" Allie said bring her hand up to stroke Beas cheek she cupped it slowly

"And I love you" Bea said as she leaned in and kiss her again pulling away resting her fore head on Allie both their eyes closed enjoying the moment

"Um mum Allie sorry to interrupt this sweet moment but i want you to come meet someone"

Bea and Allie walked in the living room holding hands the boy stood up when he saw them

"Dylan this is my mum Bea and her girlfriend Allie mum Allie this is Dylan my boyfriend" Debbie said

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you both" Dylan said with a big smile shaking both of their hands

"You to" Allie said

"Nice to meet you" Bea said

"I have to get going I only stopped by to bring Debbie some flowers Debbie invited me tomorrow so I'll see you all them" Dylan said

"Bye see you later" Bea said

"Bye Dylan" Allie said

"I'll walk you out" Debbie said

They walked to the door Debbie opening it for him

"I'll see you tomorrow Debbie goodnight" he leaned in and kissed her cheek

"Goodnight Dylan"

He left and Allie closed the door with a huge smile on her facing she turned around seeing Bea and Allie smiling at her

"He is cute Debbie you sure do look smitten" Allie said

Bea felt jealous at the comment which was stupid she just couldn't help it

"He seems nice" Bea said

"He really is nice and cute well I'm going to head to bed goodnight you two" Debbie said

"Goodnight they both said" Debbie went in her room and closed the door

Bea walked in her room leaving Allie to follow her Allie closed the door when she made it in she was suddenly slammed against the door and lips amazed against hers in a heated kiss Bea pulled away leaving Allie confused Bea changed her shirt throwing one at Allie to change Bea got in bed Allie followed

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong"

"You said Dylan was cute I couldn't help to feel jealous I know it's childish and stupid It just your mine Alliecat and I'm yours" Allie chuckled

"Bea you are adorable don't ever think I want anyone else I'm all yours I couldn't ever be anyone else I love you Bea your stuck with me forever"

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else but you I love you Alliecat" Bea kissed Allie softly pulling away slowly

"Is it ok if we just sleep tonight I haven't really slept the past two nights I've been away from you"

"Yes I haven't either I missed you too much"

Allie pulled Bea closer so her back was to allies stomach and her arm wrapping around Bea making her feel safe they both fell asleep fast once they were wrapped up in each other

They both woke up to make Debbie breakfast well Bea did all the cooking Allie just cut up some fruit and kept Bea company more like distracting really Allie put her hands on Beas hips under her shirt and started leaving kissing on her neck while Bea cooked she felt Bea shudder Bea shut the stove off so the food didn't burn she licked Beas neck up to her ear lobe taking it in her teeth biting hard

"Mm Allie" Bea moaned she was surprised how the shock of pain made her wet instantly she then felt Allie suck on it soothing it letting it go with a popping sound one of allies hands went to Beas arse squeezing roughly and the other went to Beas center cupping it

"Ah oh Alliecat"

"You like this don't you" Allie whispered rubbing Bea through her shorts

"Oh god yes"

Allie heard Debbie up in her room she pulled away

"What the fuck Alliecat" Bea asked extremely frustrated

"I'm sorry" Bea laughing at beas reactions

"Debbie is awake we have to finish later if it helps I'm just as wet" Allie dipped her hand in her short running her finger through her folds pulling it out for Bea to see she rubbed it across Beas bottom lip pulling her into a kiss they pulled away right before Debbie came out

"Later" Allie told Bea as she washed her hands

"Happy birthday Debbie" Beas said

"Happy birthday the big 18 I get to buy your first drink tonight" Allie said

"Thank you both"

"Hungry come eat" Bea said plating the food they all grabbed their plates and sat down to eat chatting about tonight and what Debbie was going to wear

"we are we going tonight" bea asked

"same place as last time"

"ok well I have to go to the mall and grab something" bea said

"I have to go home and talk to kaz I'll see you both tonight" she got up and walked out

"I'm going to go get changed then head out will you be fine here" bea asked Debbie

"yeah I'm just going to find my outfit"

"ok" bea went and changed then headed to the mall bea went to the same jewelry store she went to for allies gift last time they were they there was a bracelet Debbie said was beautiful she loved it

"hey I remember you from a few weeks ago"

"yeah I was here"

"what can I do for you"

"I need that bracelet" bea pointed at it

"ok is that it"

"yes thanks"

"can I ask who it is for"

"my daughter she was with me in here last time"

"I remember pretty girl"

"yeah well it's her 18th birthday today"

"she will love it I'll give you my discount its only twenty percent but it is something"

"thank you"

bea payed and thanked the woman before leaving and heading home to find her outfit she wanted to find something sexy for allie


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bea got back to the apartment she went to see how Debbie was doing

"How is the outfit coming along" Bea walked in Debbie's room to see clothes everywhere

"I don't know what to wear mum" bea walked to Debbie's closet and pulled out a black dress

"Her this will look good"

"Mum it's perfect"

"Do you think it will impress Dylan"

"Yeah it will"

"So Dylan is getting a cab getting me than we are getting Sam and her girlfriend we will meet you there tonight"

"Ok I'm going to ride with Maxine kaz and Allie"

"I'm excited mum"

"Me to you sure are growing up fast Debbie and into quite a beautiful woman to"

"Thank you"

"hey open this" bea said handing her a gift

Debbie opened it

"mum its beautiful thanks you are an amazing mum"

"Thanks Debbie I'm glad you like it"

"Now what are you wearing mum"

"I don't know"

Debbie ran into Beas room picking out an out or Bea

"This is perfect mum Allie won't know what to do when she sees you in this"

Bea laughed it was a good outfit black jeans and a tight red top

"It is perfect"

It was already 6 now

"What do you want for dinner"

"A grilled cheese" Debbie said

"Alright I'll make them" Bea laughed that has been Debbie's favorite since she was a little girl Bea quickly made them the dinner calling Debbie to eat they ate their food then got up to get ready for the night

Bea took her shower and got dressed she now was finishing up her make up when Debbie came in

"Debbie you look nice"

"Thanks mum so do you are you almost ready"

"Yeah I almost done with my makeup than I'm done"

"Ok I'll be in the other room"

"I'll be right there"

When Debbie walked in the other room someone knocked on the door

"Hey" Debbie said to Allie maxi and kaz as they walked in right before she closes it she heard someone knock

"Hey Dylan"

"Hey happy birthday" he kissed her on the cheek

"happy birthday sweetie" Maxine said

"Happy birthday" kaz said

"Thank you"

"Where is Bea" Allie said

"In the room"

"I'll be back" allie said walking to Beas room walking to see Bea grabbing her wallet

"Hey you look good"

"Hey Alliecat" Bea looked Allie over licking her lips Allie was in short black shorts and black top that hung off the shoulder and she had on some heels Bea walked closer to Allie pulling Her closer grabbing her arse Allie seeing Beas eyes darken in desire she loved that Bea was becoming so confident about these kind of things

"You look so sexy Alliecat wait until we get back tonight your mine" Bea finished her kissing her passionately Allie felt heat to her center Bea pulled away

"We better get going" Allie turned to walk out but felt Beas hand smack her on the arse they made it back to everyone ready to go

"Debbie just left she said they had to get her friends she would meet us there" Maxine said

"Are you alright Allie you look flushed" kaz said

"Yeah I'm good" Allie said as Bea winked at her

They made there way to the cab Bea and Allie getting in the back and kaz Maxine the row in front

"So what are you singing tonight" Maxine asked

"I can't tell you it's a surprise" Allie felt Beas hand on her thigh it moving slowly to her inner things so close to where she wanted it most see looked at bea who was staring at her like she was going to take her right there

"Aw ok we just have to wait and see I can't believe Debbie is 18 already Bea her boyfriend is sweet"

"I know she is getting older to fast and he is nice" Bea cupped allies center

"Ah" Bea removed her hand

"Are you sure you're ok Allie" kaz said looking at her

"I'm fine"

"You are a little red" Bea said with a smirked

Kaz turned back around

They pulled up to the bar

"Two can play at that game Bea"

Bea just smirked and got out they walked in and spotted Franky Bridget and boomer in the vip section they all said their hellos

"I got to go see you guy in a bit" Allie said getting up kissing Bea then leaving Debbie coming up right after

"Hey everyone" she introduced everyone they sat down she sat next to Bea a waitress came up and took drink orders Franky ordered a bottle of vodka and shot glasses

"So how are everything with you and Allie" Maxine asked

"Really great maxi I love her"

"I'm glad"

The waitress came back with l the drinks

"Allie said she should be on soon she is going on second tonight"

The first guy was on now

Franky poured everyone a shot and handed them out

"To Debbie happy 18th birthday" boomer said as they touched glasses and drank there shots

"There is Allie" Franky said

Allie walked on and sat down with a guitar

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

"Mum she is really good" Debbie whispered to Bea

"Yes she is" Bea said looking back at Allie

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Debbie smiled at how Bea and Allie look at each other Bea smiled at allie

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

Bea couldn't help to feel loved Allie sure knows how to show it

"Allie is quite the romantic Franky you need her to teach you some things" Bridget said to Franky

Allie could only look at bea with love

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Bea doesn't know what she would do without Allie those blue eyes looking at her like she is the only person in the room the only one that mattered to her Bea realized in that moment That Allie would always have her and her heart be wanted to grow old with Allie

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Allie finished the song leaving the stage five minutes later she came up to the table

"Here take this spot" Maxine said moving so Allie could sit next to Bea

"You were really great" Debbie's friend said

"Thank you"

Bea cupped allies cheek and pulled her into a kiss pulling away slightly

"I love you Alliecat I don't know how it's possible but I keep falling more in love with you every day" Bea looked Allie in the eyes

"I love you to Bea" Bea kissed her again

Bea wrapped her arm around Allie drinking her drink offering some to Allie they had two more shots each except Debbie and Dylan they stuck with bear after that the waitress bring Bea and Allie their drinks Maxine said she ordered them the Dj started playing music Debbie and her friends getting up to go dance

"Allie I can't wait to have you later tonight" bea whispered placing her hand on Allies upper thigh they finished their drinks

"Let's dance" boomer said they all got up

"Dance with me" Allie said Bea grabbed her hand following their friends on the dance floor they started dancing Bea pulling Allie into her allies back against her front Bea grabbed her hips Allie grinded into her Bea kissed her neck Allie laying her head back on Bea

"You have no what I want to do to you" Bea said

Allie turned around wrapping her arms around Beas neck Beas hands still on her hip

"Why don't you tell me" Allie said her eyes darker Bea bit allies lip slowly Allie and Bea were pulled out of there trance before Bea could respond by wolf whistles from boomer and Franky they separate from each other

"My god red you are hot" Allie glared at her

"Yeah I'm not even a lezzy but Bea just made me second guess that"

"Eww boomer that Is my mum" Debbie said walking up making boomer laugh

They made their way back to their table Allie going to the restroom when Allie finished she started walking to the table she could see her friends but she was stopped by some man

"Hey dance with me I saw you dancing earlier" the man said

"No thanks" Allie tried to walk away but was stopped again

"Come on I know you want to" the man grabbed her roughly

Back at the table Debbie was talking to Bea

"I'm going to get going soon mum I'm staying at Sam's"

Ten minutes past and Allie still wasn't back

"O what the fuck" Bea got up and stormed over to some man that kept grabbing Allie

The whole table looked to see where she was going

"Hey let go of her" Bea said angry

"I'm just trying to dance with her unless she wants something more"

"I already told you no" Allie pulled her self away

"I would like something more" the man said grabbing allies arse Bea was furious she lunged forward punching the man in the face knocking him down Bea going to go after him again but was stopped by security and escorted out all the friends following seeing what happened

"Bea are you alright" Allie asked

"Yes I'm fine my hand hurts a little are you ok"

"Yes I am thank you for that"

"Red you just got like a hundred times hotter" Franky said

"Your mums a badass" Dylan told Debbie

"Yeah she is mum we are leaving don't go hitting anyone else" they got in the cab and left

"I need to get Bea home" Allie said

"I bet you do after that I need a cold shower" boomer said

They all said goodnight and Bea Allie kaz and Maxine hoped in the cab heading home


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bea kissed Allie when they got in the cab one hand on the back of allies head deepening the kiss and the other on her thigh

"Couple of horny teenager is what they act like" kaz said laughing making Maxine laugh to

"Sorry mum" Allie said laughing while pulling away from Bea causing her to frown At the separation Allie tried to lean in again but Bea turned her head away making Allie miss her lips she also moved her hand away from allies thigh

"hey that's not nice" Allie said trying again

"no no more for you" Bea said making Allie pout

"But Bea"

"No you shouldn't have pulled away"

"Allie is in the dog house tonight" kaz said teasing Allie making Bea laugh

"She might actually have to sleep in her own bed tonight" Maxine joined in on the teasing

The cab pulled up to the apartment they all got out

"Goodnight maxi night kaz see you later" Bea said walking inside looking back and smirking at Allie before she walked away

"Goodnight" they said

"Hey what about me bea no goodnight god this woman is going to be the death of me I tell you both I got to go talk to her" Allie ran after her

"They are crazy night kaz"

"Bye"

Allie ran after Bea and caught her at her door unlocking it

"Hey Bea are you mad"

"No" she smiled at Allie as she closed the door She slammed her up against

"but now I get to do what I've been wanting to do" Bea said cupping her center making Allie moan Bea then walked away to her bed room leaving Allie at the door

What has gotten into Bea allie loves how dominant she is being its making her very wet already

"Are you coming or not" Bea asked from the room

Allie walked in and saw bea standing there naked

"Take your clothes off and Lay on the bed Alliecat" Bea is surprised by her own confidence Allie did as she was told Bea slowly climbed on Allie straddling her Allie tried to reach up and touch her but Bea slapped her hands away

"No touching Allie" allie nodded not being able to come up with words

Bea leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth as she rolled the other in her fingers than she switched to the other one she then trailed kisses up Allies neck pulling away when she felt Allie hands grab her hips she got out of bed and started to walk away making allie think she was leaving

"Wait Bea don't leave I won't touch"

Bea walked to the dresser and grabbed two scarfs she then crawled back on Allie

Allie watched Bea she sat back on her

"Do you trust me" Beas asked seriously

"Yes I do" Allie said with no hesitation she does trusts Bea

"Good put your hands above your head"

Allie did as she was told Bea leaned forward and tied the scarf around her wrist Beas breast right in front of Allies face she couldn't help herself she leaned up and took a nipple in her mouth be quickly tied allies hands to the Bea and sat back a little she grabbed the other scarfs put it on Allie like a blind fold Bea heard Allie take in a sharp breath

"Are you ok" Bea asked

"Yeah" Allie couldn't see or feel Bea this was something new she has never been tied up or blind folded Allies body went crazy when she Bea kiss her this was exciting she didn't know what was coming next

Bea leaned in and kissed her she ten kissed down her body

"Ohh" Allie let out a moan forget her hands were tied she try to reach up to touch Bea

Seeing Allie like this was making be very wet she stopped kissing Allie Bea needed some contact so she lowered herself onto Allie stomach Bea groaning at the contact

Allie couldn't believe how wet Bea was she could feel it on her stomach Bea ground into her Allie need to touch her Allie was so turned on she was soaked she could feel it on her thigh Bea being in control like this took her to a new level

"Bea I need to touch you"

Allie felt Bea get off and move she than felt Beas leg on either side of her head she felt Bea pull her head up into her center Allie didn't waste any time finally touching Bea in some way she dove in licking through Beas folds

"Mm yes" Bea moaned

Allie decided to plunge her tongue into Bea pulling it in and out quickly bea was just as wet as she was if not more

"Ah Allie" Bea said grabbing allies hair she need to hold on to something

Allie kept going removing her tongue to suck Beas clit she then went back to her tongue going in and out of her allie felt Bea grind into her face knowing she was close quickened the pace making Bea cum

"AHh Alliecat" Allie drank all of Bea up

Bea got off of Allie she untied her but kept the blind fold on Bea leaned down and kissed allie their tongues fighting for dominance Allies hands finding Beas hips

"Turn around get on all fours" Allie was quick to do it

Bea thought this couldn't get sexier but seeing Allie on all four put Bea in overdrive Beas fingers traced from allies' shoulders down to her arse

Allie could feel the goosebumps when Beas fingers were she then felt Bea take a long licked up her center pulling back after

"Oh fuck" Allie moaned pushing back into Bea Allie then felt a slap on her arse

"Mmm" Allie tried to push back again that felt good she thought she needed more

Bea noticing Allies reaction so she decided to do it again this time harder than the first

"Fuck Bea" Allie groaned

"You like that don't you"

"Yes I do Bea" Bea slapped her arse one more time

"Please Bea no teasing" Allie whimpered

Bea ran her fingers through allies fold then stopping at her center Bea shoved two fingers in pumping in and out fast and hard she felt Allie getting close she pulled out

"What no Bea I need release"

Bea flipped Allie back over she shoved her fingers back in her building the pace up again Allie very close to her release Bea took a nipple in her mouth sucking hard

"Ahh Bea" Allie screamed out cumming hard on Beas hand

Allie couldn't believe the orgasm she just had she has never felt like that before she felt Bea take the blind fold off she pulled Bea in for a kiss

A few minutes passed

"Was that ok" Bea asked

"It was more than ok Bea I didn't expect it at all but I love dominant Bea"

"I don't know what go into me"

"I don't know either but I loved it"

"I'm glad" Bea kissed her and cuddled into her They both fell asleep instantly

The next morning Bea woke up before allie she washed up and went to make breakfast for them she walked into the other room and saw and saw a big orange envelope on the floor by the front door it said Bea on it she grabbed it and opened it her heart dropped it was pictures of Allie when she was on drugs one with her getting in some man's car she went to the next one and it was them last night in bed together and the last one was them sleep in each other's arm then there was a note saying it would be a shame if your junkie street whore died be dropped the pictures and dropped to the ground sobbing

Allie woke up and washed up she went to go find Bea she walked into the other room seeing Bea crying on the floor she ran over to Bea

"What's wrong Bea" it was then Allie realized there was picture in the floor she grabbed them and looked at them she then read the note her face held no emotion these were things she never wanted Bea to see ever this wasn't her anymore

"Where did you get these"

"They were here when I came in the room"

"Allie" Allie shook her head and got up and walked into the bathroom she called will

"Officer Jackson here"

"Hi will its Allie I need you to come over we got something else"

"I'll be right there" they hung up

Allie splashed water on her face she started to cry she felt so digested with herself she never wanted Bea seeing her like that Bea saw her drugged out and getting in a client's car and someone has been watching them in the room

"Alliecat" Bea said knocking on the door Allie didn't respond

"Can we talk please" Bea asked

Allie opened the door and was pulled into a warm embrace

"I love you Alliecat those pictures don't change how I feel about you"

"Are you sure" Allie said in a weak voice

"I'm positive you told me what you did before that's the last Allie it's not you today"

"I love you to Bea"

They heard a knock on the door Allie answered it seeing will

"Come in will"

"hello"

"you remember bea smith"

"bea you probably don't remember but will is the officer that helped you at Harrys"

"hey"

they sat at the dinner table allie setting down three cups of coffee

"thank you allie" will said

allie nodded sitting down next to bea

"so what happened"

"well I woke up came in her to make breakfast when I saw this envelope I opened it and there were four pictures and that note"

will laid the pictures on the table looking at them and reading the note will

"this is harry he is threatening you I'll take these in but it looks like he might have an officer in on it digging up allies information is there anything else I need to know that he might use against you allie"

"yes um well I did two years in prison when I went in when I was 18 years old" allie said afraid to look at bea she never told her this before

bea felt hurt why wouldn't allie tell her about this she was mad at the blonde all the things they both have been through allie knows everything about her and harry but why would allie not tell her this

"ok thank you he will probably try to use this to" he got up

"can I go in your room bea" she just nodded he left the room

"bea" allie tried to explain

"allie not now" bea said sounding hurt and mad

allie was worried she should have just told bea everything she is so ashamed of herself she was so lost in her thoughts she would understand if bea want to break up with her

Will walked out thirty minutes later

"so I suggest getting an alarm system since some has been in here I found a camera" will said showing them

"ill search the place for more than I'll be gone I need to send this to the lab for finger prints"

will finished looking not finding anything else he said bye then left

allie locked the door behind him she turned to see an angry bea

"why didn't you tell me"

"I don't know"

"I think you need to go home allie" allie heart hurt at this

"bea please" allie was crying now

"no allie I need to be away from you right now I'm hurt and mad you kept this from me were you ever going tell me if it wasn't for will asking"

Allie was quiet she probably wouldn't have told bea allies silence giving bea the answer to her question

"what else are you hiding from me" bea said

"I need you to go allie" bea walked to the door and opened it

"bea" allie stood there crying

"get out" bea raised her voice slightly

allie left and bea slammed the door behind her


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Allie ran inside to her room she laid on her bed crying she doesn't know for how long she cried for she laid there on her side staring at the picture Bea drew her on her wall she started crying again kaz walked in and saw Allie laying there on her bed she could tell she was crying

"What's wrong babe" kaz said climbing on the bed

Allie rolled over and put her head in kazs lap

"I fucked up with Bea mum"

"What happened"

"Harry sent her an envelope is had old pictures of me one I never wanted her to see they were the ones the cop took of me before I went away there was two pictures of me and her in bed and a note threaten me calling me a junkie street whore so I called the officer Jackson he came over to see what was going on he asked me if there was a hint else Harry could use against me I told him about the two years I did in prison well I never told Bea about that she got mad and hurt i didn't tell her before she asked if I would of ever told her I didn't respond cause I know I wouldn't have then she got more mad saying what else was I hiding then she kicked me out saying she couldn't be near me right now"

Allie started crying again

"Babe you should have told her when you told her about everything else give Bea time to cool off then go talk to her that woman loves you she is mad and hurt right now"

"I'm not hiding anything else from her I just don't know how to tell her about that"

"I know but put yourself in her shoes what if it was you that found out something like this you would have the same reaction and you just have to tell her allie"

"I guess you are right"

"Let her cool off talk to her tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Let me make you some lunch"

Back at Beas apartment Bea was laying on the couch she finally stopped crying she heard the front door open and close Debbie walking in Bea sat up on the couch

"Hey mum" Debbie looked at her and noticed she has been crying

"What is wrong mum"

"I had a fight with Allie"

"What happened"

Bea didn't know if she should tell Debbie but she couldn't lie to her Debbie needed to know everything

"Sit down I need to tell you something"

Debbie sat down while Bea told her everything from allies past to their fight and the threat toward allie

"Wow mum"

"I should have told you sooner"

"None of that changes how I look at her mum I still like Allie I am pissed off she didn't tell you about the prison time but mum Allie does love you so much"

"She should have told me" Bea said upset

"So you kicked her out"

"Yeah I need to be away from her right now she keeps calling me so I turned my phone off"

"You two will work through this"

"Want some lunch mum"

"No thanks I'll be in my room" Bea went to her room changed her sheets and got in bed

Three days have passed Debbie started to worry about her mum she is barely eating and she has called off work for a few days saying she is sick she knows her mum is stubborn and is ignoring Allie but it's taking a toll on her Debbie is pissed at Allie for not coming over and trying to fix things between them Debbie could hear Bea crying she knows Bea hasn't slept well she doesn't look good Debbie getting furious at Allie took the key Bea made allie to the apartment but didn't get a chance to give it to her and went to allies apartment

Allie and kaz were sitting in the living room kaz telling Allie she needs to fix things with Bea when they heard someone banging on the door allie got up and opened it an angry Debbie stormed in

"What the hell Allie it's been three days and you haven't been by once to talk to mum whats wrong with you don't you want to lose her"

"Debbie I" Allie was cut off by a furious Debbie

"No Allie let me finish I like you and I like you with me mum I don't care about you past it doesn't bother me or change my opinion on you mum told me everything about you what does bother me though is you haven't been over once to fix things I understand you had to give her time to cool off but really three days' worth of time my mum is a mess because of you I know she is stubborn and hard headed but you need to talk to her allie she hasn't been sleeping crying nonstop she hardly eats I swear she lost weight in these few days I don't like seeing her this way you need to pull your head out of your fucking arse and fix this she made this for you" Debbie threw the apartment key at her and stormed out closing the door behind her

Allie was shocked the young girl was just like her mother she didn't know what to say she was speachless she heard kaz laughing

"She could not have said that any better" kaz couldn't stop laughing

"She is right" Allie said picking the key up off the floor

"Sadly it took a kid to tell you this she is right get your head out of your arse"

Allie went and changed really quick and ran out of the door going straight to Beas she knocked no answer than remembered the key she opened to see Debbie siting at the table with a some school work

"She's in her room" Debbie said not looking up from her work

Allie watched to Beas room opened the door walking in closing it behind her

"What did you need Debbie" Bea said not looking up

"It's me not Debbie"

"What do you want Allie" bea sighed

"I need to talk to you to explain things and most importantly to apologize I'm and idiot Bea"

Bea sat up in the and looked at Allie they both look like they haven't been sleeping Bea didn't respond she just looked at the spot next to her

Allie sat down next to Bea

"you are a bit of an idiot"

"Again I'm sorry Bea I should of told you but I didn't know how those pictures that where sent was taken of me before I went to prison that's how I was actually arrested they had proof I was a prostitute and caught me with drugs well when I was in prison my drug habit got worsen slept with people just so I could get another fix it was bad Bea I overdosed twice I almost died the second time I got clean after that but when I was released I had nothing out here so I became a prostitute again which led into drugs just so I could feel numb and forget was I was doing the drug made it easier I didn't want to tell you I didn't want you to know how bad I was with drugs and how desperate I was its disgusting I completely understand if you want to break up Bea you can do way better Harry is right I'm just a junkie street whore" allie finally let tears fall she started getting up but was pulled back

"Thank you for telling me Allie I'm sorry for what you have been through but don't ever think Harry is right you aren't a junkie street whore you are an amazing strong woman that I am so in love with the thought of you almost dying breaks my heart Allie I'm sorry I kicked you out without letting you explain yourself it just hurt you didn't tell me I promise to give you a chance to explain before I jump to conclusions"

"I love you Bea"

"I love you to Alliecat" Bea kissed her

"So we officially had our first fight now do we get make up sex"

"Not right now I'm tired" Beas stomach growled

"and hungry" bea said

"Let's go order a pizza" Allie said laughing

"Oh and Debbie is quite scary when she is mad" Allie said walking out of the room

"What do you mean" Bea asked following her

"Ask Debbie" Allie said walking up to the table where Debbie was

"Ask me what I see you to made up"

"Allie said you are quite scary when mad"

"Oh yeah that well you see I was mad so I went to her apartment told her to fix thing and gave her a key" Debbie said smiling

"I think it was more like I don't like seeing her this way you need to pull your head out of your fucking arse and fix this then you threw a key at me saying Bea made this for me" Allie said laughing

"She said that" Bea couldn't help but laugh

"Yes I thought she was going to beat me up she was so mad at me" Allie laughed

"Oh and you gave kaz quite the laugh to"

"Yeah sorry about that Allie"

"No problem I'm glad you came over you put some sense into me"

"I need pizza" Bea said

"I'll order it" Debbie said going to order it

"So you made me a key" Allie said wrapping her arms around her waist

"Yeah I was going to give it to you in a much more romantic way but Debbie throwing at you works I was thinking you should move in I know it's fast but I understand if you don't want to it just you already pretty much live here so"

Allie cut Bea off with a kiss

"You were rambling and I would love to move in"

"Really"

"Yes"

Bea smiled

"What are you two smiling about" Debbie asked

"Allie is moving in"

"About time you finally asked her"

"You knew"

"Yeah mum talked to me about it making sure I was ok with it"

allies phone started ringing

"hey kaz come to beas for dinner we ordered pizza dinner"

"ok see you later"

"are you going to tell her"

'I don't know maybe"

"hey kaz" Debbie said

"want a beer" bea asked as kaz joined them

"sure thanks"

"can I talk to you mum outside for a second" allie said

they walked outside allie shutting the door

"so what's up I see you two made up"

"yeah I was just going to tell you I'm moving in here bea asked me to"

"so soon I always knew you be a uhal lesbian"

"sadly I am a uhal lez but for bea"

"I'm happy for you allies you deserve happiness you and bea both"

"thanks mum" she hugged kaz they pulled away right when the pizza guy walked up allie payed for it and they headed back inside they all ate their dinner


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bea and Allie were sitting in the audience at Debbie's graduation waiting for it to start

"Did I tell you that you look really nice today" Allie told Bea

"Yeah I think twice already" Bea said laughing

"Well you do" Allie said lacing their fingers together

"I can't believe my baby is graduating today I feel old"

"You are old" Allie joked Bea glared

"I was only kidding love"

"You better" Bea said as the graduation start

Allie was taking pictures of Debbie while Bea waved at her

They finally called her name both of them cheered for her as she got her diploma the ceremony ended Bea and Allie were waiting for Debbie she finally walked up with Dylan Allie taking a picture of the two of Bea and Debbie then Dylan got one of the three of them Debbie in the middle of Bea and Allie

"ok I have to go I have to help Sam set up for her graduation party I'll see you tomorrow" she hugged them both then left

"I have to go back to the restaurant really quick Franky needs my keys to lock up she lost hers I'll pick up diner on the way home" Allie said

"Ok see you at home" she kissed Allie before getting in her car and leaving

Allie got in hers and left to the restaurant

Beas phone started ringing she turned it on speaker

"Hey Maxine did you get all moved on to your new place"

"Yeah I can't believe we are neighbors now it's awesome living with kaz a few doors down from you guys"

"I know we will have to do dinner together this week maybe at mine"

"Yeah sounds good oh I have to go I left kaz putting furniture together by herself I better help" she hung up

Bea made it home she unlocked her door and walked in she set her stuff down by the door and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer

"Hello Bea miss me"

She turned around to see Harry standing there

"Get the hell out"

"Now that's no way to talk to your husband is it"

"Leave Harry"

"No not until I get what I want" Harry said grabbing Bea pinning her to the counter he ripped her blouse open buttons falling to the ground Bea tried pushing him off but he was stronger than her he then pulled her zipper down on her skirt he ended up just ripping it off

"Help me help" Bea screamed

Harry punched her flipping her over pushing her on the counter so she was bent over he was undoing his belt he didn't notice Bea reaching for a knife in the knife block on the counter she pulled it out and reached back stabbing Harry in the leg

"Ahh you stupid cunt" he stumbled back

Bea was going to run away but suddenly stopped when he pulled a gun out and pointed at her

"Stop right there Bea" he pulled the knife out and dropped it

The door opened it was allie with the food she stopped when she saw the scene in front of her

"Get the fuck away from her Harry" Allie yelled she dropped the food and was going to go after him but he then pointed it at her

"No Harry don't shoot her she has nothing to do with this"

"She ruined our marriage"

"No you did that shoot me not her"

"You love this whore don't you Bea you disgusting dyke why don't you let me fuck you so you can remember what a man fells like"

"Shut up Harry"

"I should fuck you blondie you're a nice piece of arse ill pay you"

"Bea lunged at him then there was a gunshot

Maxine and kaz heard someone yelling they realized it was Bea they were on the way to check when there was a gunshot that went of

"Bea" they heard Allie screaming

"I'll call the police go help them" Maxine said

Allie tackled Harry down when she saw him shoot Bea he managed to hit her in the head with the gun splitting her forehead open she hit the gun out of his hand they wrestled around trying to grab the knife that was next to them harry grabbed the knife he managed to slam Allie on the ground the back of her head hitting it hard leaving her dazed

"I'm going to kill you you stupid whore"

"Harry stop" bea warned pointing the gun at Harry she was kneeling there on the floor her adrenaline helping her stay up

Harry looked at Allie and quickly stabbed her in the stomach hard Bea didn't hesitate she shot Harry right in the head

"Allie" kaz cried as she ran in to help

"Ahh" Allie screamed in pain loosing blood quickly she laid on the floor not moving she blacked out

Bea fell down passing out from the pain the last thing on her mind was Allie

"My god Bea Allie" Maxine said as she ran in the room the cops and paramedics got there in no time

The two women were loaded up and sent to the hospital right away

"I'm officer will Jackson" he said to Maxine and kaz

"I'm Maxine and that's kaz"

They explained what they knew of why happened

"do you know if they are going to be ok" kaz asked

"No I honestly don't know we will have to go to the hospital let me give you two a ride there" they made it to the hospital

"I will see how it's going they won't give you to info" he walked away

"I'm going to call Debbie" Maxine said

"I'll call the girls" kaz said

"Hello" Debbie answered

"Hi Debbie" it's Maxine

"It's an emergency your mum and Allie are in the hospital"

"I'll be right there Dylan will bring me"

"Has he been drinking I know you're at a party"

"No he hasn't he was the driver tonight I'll be right there"

Maxine sat down next to kaz

"Has Mr. Jackson come back"

"Not yet I called Franky Bridget and boomer" they are going to come over

"Debbie is on her way" Maxine wrapped her arm around kaz Allie is like the woman daughter she knows she is a mess in the inside

Will came back right when Debbie ran in she spotted them and ran over

"Hi I'm officer will Jackson You must be Debbie I was just getting ready to tell them what going on"

Debbie sat down as will continued

"Bea was shot in the shoulder she has a broken collarbone from the bullet she is in surgery getting it repaired she will be in pain but she will be ok she has some bruise where she was hit in the face now on the other hand Allie is very serious she is in the icu Harry stabbed her in the spleen they have to remove it and she has had a lot of injury to the head they won't know anything else until she is out of surgery I'll be back right now"

Kaz and Debbie started to cry Dylan walked in and ran over to Debbie pulling her into him he rubbed her back comforting her

"Hey what happened" Franky said walking up followed by Bridget and boomer they sat down while Maxine told them what happened

"That fucker" boomer said

"Allie is a fighter she will pull through this" Bridget said

"I have more news" will said walking back over

"I got a call from another officer and they said Harry is confirmed

"Good he deserves it" Franky said Bridget elbowing her looking at Debbie

"Aw shit I'm sorry Debbie"

"Don't be he did deserve it he was a bastard" she said laying her head on her boyfriend shoulder an hour past and when he got up

"I'll be back" he kissed Debbie head and walked outside

He was gone for 15 minutes he came back with two bags

"What's that" Debbie said

"I got some snack for everyone from the gas station across the street oh and there is water in the other bag" he handed Debbie a water a skittles her favorite

"Well aren't you the sweetest boyfriend" Bridget said grabbing a water

"Right I'm a bit jealous" boomer joked

they all shared the snacks Will can back and sat down with them

"I don't think we have met I'm will officer will Jackson call me will"

"I'm Bridget that's Franky and boomer"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Don't you have to go back to work will" Maxine asked curiously

"No I'm off I just want to make sure they will be ok they both grew on me"

"I talked to my boss and they said they will send someone to clean the house up" will said

"That's great I bought I was going to have to do it" Maxine said

A doctor came out

"Smith is there someone for smith" Debbie ran over

"Yes I'm her daughter"

"Ok well I came to tell you we have your mum in a room you can go see her she might still be asleep though and only two at a time to visit room 301" the doctor walked away Debbie walked back to the group

"I can go visit mum now they are only letting two people in at a time Maxine will you go with me"

"Yeah of course"

"Dylan you can go home if you would like i don't know how long I'll Be"

"Call me if you need me I'll come right back"

"Thanks" she kissed him

They walked to the elevators and made their way up they found Beas room Debbie walked and right to the Bea she sat right next to her she couldn't help but to cry Maxine sat next to her and hugged her ten minutes passed when Maxine decided to talk

"Debbie she will be ok"

"Yeah I'll be ok" Bea said

"Mum your awake"

"Yeah baby" Bea suddenly remembered Allie was stabbed

"Where is Allie" she began to panic

"bea she is in the icu her injuries were very serious she got stabbed in the spleen they have to remove it also she has had a lot of injury to her head that's all we know" Maxine said

Debbie grabbed beas hand as she started to cry


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Allie is hurt because of me"

"No mum she hurt because of Harry"

"What happened to him I remember shooting at him but I don't remember after that"

"Mum he is dead"

"What"

"You helped Allie mum she would of been worse then she is or dead"

Kaz just texted me she said they have news on Allie I'm going to see what happens I'll be back" Maxine said leaving Debbie and Bea

"I'm really glad you are ok mum I was so scared"

"It take a lot to get rid of me Debbie"

"How's Allie" Maxine asked as they went downstairs

"She has been in recovery they said for an hour the doctor said she should of been awake by now her head injuries were bad it's up to Allie when she wants to wake up the doctor also apologized for how long it took to get any news to us they have been monitoring Allie I also told them to put her in Beas room they said it was a two-person room" will said

"How did you manage that Mr. Jackson"

"Please call me will and it's the perks of being an officer"

"Thank you will I'm sure Bea will be grateful"

"No problem"

"You all should go home and get rest" Maxine said

"Maxine is right I don't think they will let anyone see Allie tonight it's too late" they all nodded even kaz

"Can you give us a ride will" Maxine asked

"Yes I can"

"Let me go grab Debbie and tell Bea what's going on"

She made it back up to Beas room she took a breath before entering

"What did they say" Debbie asked

"She has been in recovery they said for an hour the doctor said she should of been awake by now her head injuries were bad it's up to Allie when she wants to wake up the doctor also apologized for how long it took to get any news to us they have been monitoring Allie"

"Mum are you ok"

"I'm fine" she lied

"Will said he got them to put Allie in here after she is out of recovery" Maxine said she knew Bea was not fine

Debbie looked exhausted

"Debbie you can stay at mine and kazs place tonight"

"Ok" she yawned

"We should get going"

"Yeah get some sleep Debbie" Bea

"Mum Bea strong for Allie" I'll be back tomorrow

"Bye Bea" they left the room and went home

Bea laid there and cried she doesn't know how long she eventually fell asleep completely exhausted she woke up the next morning to see Allie laying in the bed next to her Bea struggled for a moment but she forced herself up it wasn't easy she slowly moved to the chair right by Allies bed she took Allies hand with her good hand

"I'm so sorry Alliecat" tears came out

"It's all my fault" she started crying harder

"Please wake up please Allie I need you"

"I" she was cut off she quickly wiped her eyes

"Hey you aren't supposed to get out of bed without help Ms. smith someone has to help you get up we don't want that shoulder getting worse" the nurse said

"I'm sorry I had check on her though"

"Here is a pillow I'll put it under your arm so you can rest it"

"Thank you"

"Take this it's your pain medication"

Bea did as she was told than the nurse left

"I love you Alliecat"

Debbie Maxine and kaz walked in to see Bea sitting next to Allie

"Mum are you supposed to be sitting up" Debbie asked concerned

"It's fine Debbie" Debbie kissed her mum on the head

Kaz kissed allies cheek before her and Maxine sat down on the other side of Allie

The doctor came in to check on Allie

"How is she" kaz asked

"Allie is in a coma we don't know when she will wake up the surgery went well it's up to her now"

"Thank you" kaz said crying

"Come here kaz she will fight through this" Maxine told her as she hugged her

The day was passing quickly Franky Bridget and boomer stopped by bringing flowers than leaving not wanting to crowd them visit hours were coming to an end

"Mum let me help you in bed before we go you need to rest"

"Bea nodded" she felt exhausted and in pain

"Ok we have to go now I'll be back tomorrow mum I love you"

"I love you to Debbie"

Debbie kissed Beas head and then allies before walking out

"Goodnight Bea call if you need anything I know this isn't easy for you" Maxine said

"Thanks goodnight" she walked out leaving kaz

"How are you doing with everything Bea"

"I need her" Bea said in a quiet voice

"I know I do to Bea she's my daughter she's is a strong fighter she will come back to us"

"I hope so"

"Goodnight be I don't want to keep the lady's waiting"

"Night"

Bea looked at Allie again than fell asleep

A few weeks have passed Bea gets to go home today the doctor had her stay until her shoulder wasn't as fragile she didn't want to leave Allie but she needs to be home with Debbie

"I'm worried about you Bea" Maxine said it was just the two on them and Allie in the room

"Why"

"Everything that has happened with Harry and Allie"

"I'm fine don't be worried"

"Bea you clearly are not fine"

She wasn't she was a wreck without Allie she keeps having nightmares that Allie died or never woke up she looked tired

"what if she doesn't wake up"

"She will Bea"

"It's been three weeks already"

"She will wake up just be strong for her"

Kaz and Debbie came in with the doctor

"Ok sign these and you can leave" the doctor said

"I'm sure I'll see you back visiting Allie so I'll say see you later" he laughed

"Ready mum"

"Yeah"

they left and headed back to the apartment Maxine and kaz went to there while Bea and Debbie went home when bea walked in memories immediately flashes back to her she needed to change something in her

"Glad to be home" Debbie asked

"Yeah I am" Bea lied not

"I have a date then I'm going to sams to watch movies are you going to be alright Maxine and kaz will be home"

"Yeah go I'll be fine" she gave Debbie a one arm hug bye ten minutes later Bea hoped in a cab and went to the paint store she bought to cans of paint and stuff to paint the walls with she went back home struggling carry all the stuff with one hand she made it to her door where she saw will

"Hey let me help you" he grabbed the stuff while she unlocked the door he set in down inside and grabbed the two boxes that he had brought

"What's that" Bea asked

"This is stuff from your old house I thought you would like one was filled with picture of Debbie through the years and some with both of them most were in frames the other was Debbie's baby stuff and things she loved but grew out of like her teddy bear she was too old for that's what she had told Bea

"thank you so much will"

"No problem Bea so what are you painting"

"the apartment maybe even my room I need to change it" Bea said sounding said

"Well let me help you I don't work today so I'm free"

"You don't have to"

"I don't mind and plus I have both arms I can help move the furniture out of the way to I'll be a big help"

"Ok" Bea agreed laughing at him

"So how long have you been an officer" Bea asked will while the painted

"I'm going on 11 years"

"Wow you must love the job"

"I do I love being able to help people" will was becoming a good friend to Bea quickly he's a good guy They finished the dining room kitchen and living room

"Want a beer" Bea asked

"Sure" Bea hand him both of them so he could open them

she was glad the apartment felt a little different who knew all she needed in here was paint will rearranged the living room for Bea

"Thank you so much for helping that would of took me weeks" bea said

"No problem at all anything to help a friend I should get going though it's getting late call if you need anything goodnight Bea"

Bea locked the door behind him and went to shower she had to wash the paint off her it took her forever to shower with one arm she could really move the other one she managed to bath then she got out and had some cereal and went to lay down trying to sleep which became difficult she got up knowing she was to going to get any sleep that night I need to keep myself busy she thought she went to the living room and start hanging some pictures good thing I got the fast dry paint she hung the one Debbie gave her and some from the box will gave her after that she stayed up and painted her room and cleaned the apartment making sure it was spotless it was almost 8 when she went to make coffee her shoulder hurt but she ignored it she poured herself a cup starting to take a drink when she heard a knock on the door she got up to get it

"Good morning Bea" Maxine and kaz walked in

"You did this all last night" kaz asked

"Bea did you sleep at all" Maxine asked concerned for her friend

"No I needed to change the apartment and I couldn't sleep too much on my mind" Bea said like it was nothing

Maxine knew what Bea was doing she is burying all her emotions away but it's not going to end good she can see everything changing Bea she is acting like everything is ok with her she is keeping herself busy so she doesn't have to face that Allie still hasn't woken up

"You did this all by yourself" kaz asked

"No I was going to but when I came back from the paint store will was here he stayed and helped me but I hung the pictures and painted my room oh and I cleaned it"

"It's beyond clean in here did you scrub these floors I can literally eat off of them" Maxine said

Bea did overdue it on the cleaning she cleaned until she couldn't anymore she scrubbed the floors all she could do was see allies blood on the tile ignoring the comment

"Will you take me to the hospital I need to see allie" Bea said with a stern look on her face

"Let's go" Maxine said


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bea was quiet the whole way to the hospital she stared out the window they got to the hospital

"We will come back later to visit you and Allie can have some time alone" kaz said

Bea just nodded then walked inside she bought flowers from the gift shop and went to allies room she walked in to see her favorite blonde laying in the bed Bea set the flowers down she leaned in a kissed Allie on the head she sat next to her and grabbed her hand

"I painted the apartment Alliecat you would like it I just thought it needed something new"

Bea looked at Allie she looked beautiful

"You need to wake up I need you Allie I need to see those gorgeous eye"

A tear escaped her eye she wiped it away I need to Be strong for Allie she thought

"That day you came in the shop I thought you were crazy you came on way to strong but I won't lie I did like it you had me from that day I will admit I was checking you out when I was shampooing you I couldn't help it I thought you were gorgeous I loved your confidence I was so weak and fragile but you sure helped me change that"

Bea smiled a little at the memory she laid her head on the bed and fell asleep she woke up when she heard talking

She noticed the room was filled Maxine kaz boomer and Franky were all there

"Sorry if we woke you" boomer said

"It's ok" Bea said as she sat back not letting go of allies hand she stared at Allie

Another week has past Bea has been drinking every night in her room hiding it from Debbie she is just trying to block her pain she sees Allie every day she is in allies room now she has her head lying next to allies hand

"You doing alright red" Franky said

"Yeah I'm fine" Bea said

They all knew she wasn't fine she had dark circles under her eyes she looked worn out physically and emotionally

"We are here for you red"

"I'm fine Franky stop asking" Bea snapped she got up and left the room closing the door behind her Bea hopped in a cab not sure where she was going she needed to get away from everyone

"I'm worried about Bea" Maxine said

"Me to" Franky said

Kaz explained to boomer and Franky how Bea stayed up all night fixing the apartment

"She is trying to Bea strong for Allie but she is hurting herself" Maxine said

Bea ended up at the bar where she first saw Allie perform at she needed a drink she sat down at bar

"What can I get you" the bartender asked

"I'll take whiskey can I open a tab to" the bartender nodded

"Here you go"

she drank it and got another her phone was ringing Maxine was calling she forwarded the call she drank the second one and got another she is tired of everyone asking if she is ok she knows they care about her but she is the furthest thing from ok she needs her Alliecat she misses that voice and her smirk that make her go weak at the knees she remembered that night when she was here she was shocked it was Allie on stage she started falling for allie that moment she finished her fourth drink paid and left she was feeling fuzzy from the drinks now so she decided to walk around a little she heard her phone go off it was Debbie

"Hey Debbie" she said her daughter always making her mood better

"Mum where are you"

"I went for a walk" Bea lied

"I'm at the apartment everyone is here we ordered Chinese it just got here come eat"

"I'll be there in a little bit" Bea hung up and sighed she found a cab hopped in

"Where you off to"

She gave her address and said stop at a liquor store first

The driver drove her to a liquor store she ran in a bot a bottle jack she stuck the bag in her purse for later she thought five minutes later she was at her apartment she went to her door she took in a deep breath then opened the door and walked

"Hey mum where did you go"

"Just for a walk" Debbie hugged her

"You smell like alcohol" she said

Bea ignored the comment and sat down on the couch

"Mum"

"Yeah baby" Bea said looking at Debbie

Bea didn't look like herself she looked tired sad her eyes were red she smelt like liquor she looked like she lost weight Debbie was sick of the way her mum was acting she is hurting herself it's not healthy to push your emotions down she needed to know if she was drunk again

"Are you drunk"

"Debbie I had a few drinks at the bar but I'm not drunk ok" Bea said getting annoyed at all the questions

"So you lied to me" Debbie said Bea sighed getting frustrated

"No I didn't lie when you called I was going for a walk I needed to clear my head yes I had some drinks before alright now are we done with all the questions"

"Mum you aren't ok I know you have been drinking and then you spontaneously painting the apartment when it didn't even need it you never even bothered explaining why" Debbie said getting mad

Bea got up furious

"Debbie you don't know what you are talking about It needed it" Bea said in a stern

"why don't you both calm down" Maxine said seeing the mum and daughter getting furious they really are alike

"No" both said at the same time raising their voices

"I'm worried about look at you you're a fucking mess and you think I don't know you drink every night you don't have to go through this alone don't be so god damn stubborn we are here for you and you are shutting yourself away from everyone that loves you and you painted the apartment and pulled an all nighter cleaning it like a crazy person you never bothered to explain why to me we are all hurt allie is in a coma" Debbie yelled standing up in front of bea

Bea was beyond furious now she exploded she has been holding all of this inside since everything happened

"You want to know why I changed it so bad Debbie" Bea yelled "I couldn't fucking live in this apartment if it was the same I needed to change it all I kept seeing was Allie almost dying I scrubbed everything like a crazy person all I saw was the blood from Allie on the floor from her being stabbed I had to change it I killed someone in here yes it was self-defense I know I shouldn't feel guilty considering what that monster of a man put me through but I do I hate myself for it I killed him and allie still almost lost her life" tears streaming down her face

"Mum" Debbie said not knowing that was why but Bea didn't hear she continued to yell

"Yes I have been drinking every night it numbs the pain I can't sleep because when I do I have nonstop nightmare of allie dying getting stabbed in front of me Allie hasn't been awake in weeks because of me I'm tired of everyone asking if I'm alright no I'm not fucking alright I can't eat I can barely sleep I'm tired emotionally and physically I'm exhausted and all I want is for Alliecat to wake up there is that what you all wanted to hear" she was sobbing now she needed to get away she went to her room and slammed she was so mad at herself she picked up an empty bottle and threw it at the door making it shatter she then threw another before falling to the ground sobbing she leaned against the wall her knees to her chest crying Debbie ran in the room followed by their friends Debbie spotted Bea on the floor she sat next to Bea and pulled her into a strong embrace while Bea sobbed in her shoulder she calmed down after a while Debbie heard Bea saying something but couldn't understand what

"What mum" Debbie pulled away slightly

"I'm so sorry I screamed at you like that you didn't deserve that I'm sorry for everything Debbie I don't know how to handle any of this"

"No I'm sorry mum I shouldn't have pushed you like that we are all here for you mum I love you"

"I love you so much Debbie" she hugged her tightly

She turned to her friends

"I'm sorry to all of you to I've been an idiot"

"Your hurting Bea not an idiot" kaz said

"Like I said before red we are here for you and Allie" Franky said

Maxine got up and pulled Bea up into a hug

"Bea you and Debbie are very scary when mad remind me not to get on your bad side" Maxine said making them all laugh

"Yeah your telling me I've seen Debbie rip Allie a new one" kaz said making Bea and Debbie laugh

"What when was this" Franky asked

"Bea and Allie were going through their first fight Allie was being stupid and let a few days go by without talking to Bea she didn't even come over here well Debbie came banging on the door I swear she would of broke it down if no one answered well Allie did she stormed in and yelled at Allie pretty much telling her to get her head out of her fucking arse and fix it she then threw a key the apartment at her Allie was left speechless" they all laughed Bea wrapping her good arm around Debbie

"Novak was speechless" boomer said

"I don't think I've ever seen her speechless" Franky laughed

They all left eventually Bea showered and laid in bed Debbie coming in the room

"Can I sleep in here mum"

"Of course" Debbie crawled in bed

"I love you mum"

"I love you to Debbie

Bea finally slept a good night of sleep with Debbie next to her


	23. Chapter 23

Last chapter to this story

Chapter 23

Bea woke up and Debbie was nowhere to be found she got out of bed and found her at the kitchen table eating breakfast

"Morning mum I made breakfast come eat"

"Morning" Bea made a plate and sat down

"How did you sleep"

"Good the best sleep I have had in a while"

"I'm glad when we are done getting ready we are going to see Allie"

"Ok" Bea felt bad she took everything out on Debbie yesterday she didn't mean to explode like that especially on her baby

"Debbie I'm really sorry about yesterday I never meant to yell at you like I did I never wanted to take everything out on you I shouldn't have pushed everything down"

"Mum it's ok I forgive you I understand you were upset just promise you will let me help you and be here for you I can't have you shutting everyone out like that I'm upset about Allie to"

"I promise deb thank you for everything"

"Let's get ready you need to see Allie"

Bea got ready in 15 minutes she waited for Debbie by the door 10 minutes later Debbie walked out

"About time lets go" Bea teased

"I'm coming shush"

They went to get in the car but Debbie stopped them

"Mum don't you need both hands to drive you still have you sling"

"Oh I only need one"

"You better not wreck us"

They made it to the hospital no problem they went up to allies room no one else was here yet Bea kissed allies head than sat on one side of Allie Debbie sat on the other side Bea grabbed her hand like she does everyday

"What's one of your favorite memories with Allie"

"When she first asked me out she told me I was BEAutiful it was cheesy that she combined my name with the compliment but I loved it sadly"

"She does seem cheesy"

"She is" Bea laughed

"When did you two have your first kiss"

"There was a few times we almost kissed but our first kiss was after her performance"

"What do you like about her"

"What's not to like about her she is beautiful smart she's so kind and protective I remember when I first left Harry that night I stayed at her apartment she was worried about where you were that night I realized Allie was pretty amazing she didn't even know me never met you but she wanted to take care of both of us most people would of ran away from me with all I have been through but not her" a tear fell from Beas eyes she wiped them away

"What's one thing that surprised you about her"

"She is quite the hopeless romantic onetime"

Maxine and kaz walked in as Bea was talking They said hello as Bea continued she couldn't look away from Allie as she told the story

"Like I said She is quite the hopeless romantic one time she wanted to surprise me with breakfast she got up before me but when I walked in I caught her sing an Ed Sheeran song she pulled me in to dance with me while she finished singing the song to me I swear she must watch the notebook a lot or something and she made me cereal I won't lie though I loved every minute of her singing to me and the dancing" Bea laughed

"She made you cereal" Debbie Laughed

"Yeah on our date she said she is a horrible cook she said she could make a mean bowl of cereal so she did Allie said the only other thing she can make is omelets which she made me before she didn't want me getting tired of the one thing she can cook"

"She really can't cook I've tried to teach her she almost burnt down my kitchen" kaz said they all laughed making Bea smile

"When I first started getting to know Allie I told her how you wanted to make a snail home" Bea said to Debbie

"No mum" Debbie said Laughing

"Why is that funny" Maxine asked

"Well I told Debbie make one out of cardboard the next day I found dead snail everywhere she made it out of a snail pellet box" Bea laughed

"Oh no" Maxine said her and kaz joining in laughing

"Hey mum who said I love you first"

"Allie did" bea smiled at the memory

"How did she do it"

"At her birthday party you left and I went to use the restroom she let me use the one in her room when I came out she was sitting there waiting for me so I told her to open her gift since it was just the two of us well just like you thought she loved it she slipped and said I love you I thought I was hearing things so I ask her what did she say she started freaking out asking if we could forget about it I know it was too soon she thought I was going to run scared but she was shocked when I said it back I know it was soon but I knew I was in love" Bea smiled a little at Allie a few tears falling

"When did you know"

"Her second open mic night before we kissed I was having a battle with myself about liking her and I was going to stay away I didn't want her involved in anything that was going on in my life I wasn't good enough for her well when I was watching her perform it hit me that I liked her I didn't want to admit it was more but I knew I was falling in love with her everything got to much the song me falling for her I went to the restroom after she finished and that she I told myself I would give it a try with Allie"

"Wow I swear mum you could write a novel with your love story"

Debbie said

"I agree" kaz said

"Yeah I'd buy it" Maxine joked

"I love my Alliecat" Bea kissed her hand she swears she felt Allies hand squeeze hers Bea looked up to see Allie eyes opening slowly beas heart stopped

"B" Allie tried to say something but she couldn't

"I'm getting to doctor" kaz ran out

A doctor and nurse came in Bea let Allie hand go so they could look over Allie

"we are going to need to all to leave the room we will get you when we are finished"

They all left to the waiting room ten minutes later the doctor came in

"everything is looking good we need to monitor her for a few days she keeps asking for you Bea"

"We will visit when you after go see your girl" kaz said

Beas was shocked she can't believe this is happening she feels nervous her stomach doing flips she made it back to the room and walked in Allie was looking at her as soon as she walked in Bea sat down next to her she reached out and grabbed Allie hand

"I can't believe your awake" Bea said so happy she looked at Allie her gorgeous blue eyes a smile on her face it seems like forever since she saw this pulled out of her thoughts she heard Allie

"Are you going to kiss me yet" Allie said quietly

Bea leaned over and kissed Allie on the lips she missed this feeling of allies lips on hers

"I missed kissing you" Bea said with another peck to allies lips

"Lay down" Bea laid down gently next to Allie

Bea couldn't hold her tears she started crying

"Hey it's ok Bea I'm here"

"These past few weeks have been the hardest thing Alliecat I can't do it without you I need you in my life I try to be strong I held everything in I wanted to be strong for you I kept myself busy when I wasn't here I started drinking Debbie finally knocked sense into me I really thought i was going to lose you"

"It's going to take more than this to get rid of me I have too much to lose I can't leave you and Debbie you're my family kaz and the whole gang to"

"I feel like I'm dreaming"

"Me to its weird thinking I was asleep this whole time Bea you are so strong I can't imagine if you were in a coma and I was awake I couldn't handle it I don't know what I would of done" Allie laid her head on Beas shoulder enjoying the feel of each other

"Did they tell you what happened" Bea asked

"Just about my surgery and head injury"

"I wish I could of been her for you Bea you were shot"

"You couldn't help that you were in a coma and I'm fine now my shoulder is healing good I had surgery to fix my broken bone"

"What happened with Harry"

"He's dead I shot him when he stabbed you" Bea said quietly

"He sure deserved it"

"I forgot kaz Maxine and Debbie are waiting I'll be right back"

Bea left and came back with Debbie and kaz Bea getting in bed with Allie again

"Hey babe it's great to see you up"

"Hey mum"

"You look good Allie"

"Hey Alliecat" Debbie said teasing her mum about the nickname making Allie laugh

"How are things Debbie"

"Good I get to move in my dorm in a few weeks"

"That's great Deb"

"How are you" kaz asked Allie

"I'm great kaz I couldn't be better"

The rest of the afternoon was spent them talking and catching up

Four weeks have passed allie has been home for three weeks now bea has not left allies side allie doesn't mind though

"are you excited" allie asked Debbie

"yeah I am" Debbie said

"I'm going to miss you Debbie" bea said

"me to" allie said

"I'll miss you both to but I'm only a couple hours away"

"we are here" allie said as she parked the car

they helped allie unload her stuff and set up her dorm Debbie's roommate invited her to a small party

"ok well we should get going Debbie has a party to go to" allie said

"bye Debbie I love you call if you need anything" allie said hugging her

"I love you to"

"bye mum I love you" she hugged bea tightly

"bye baby call me I love you sweet girl"

"ok hey allie take care of my mum"

"of course"

they left and headed back home it only took a few hours bea fell asleep allie parked the car

"hey bea we are home" she shook bea slightly waking her up

"sorry I fell asleep"

"no problem"

they went to their apartment bea opened the door

"what is this" bea was surprised inside there was a candle light dinner set up and music playing in the background

"surprise I had Maxine and kaz set this up" allie said pulling out beas chair

"it's really sweet allie"

"I got us some lasagna"

"sounds good"

they finished their meal and were sitting on the couch together

"hey bea"

"yes allie"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"hey bea"

"yes" bea said laughing

"marry me"

"what"

"I love you bea I want to spend the rest of my life with you grow old with you I love everything about you it"

"yes"

"I love Debbie and I love you I love I can say this is my family"

bea cut allie of covering her mouth with her hand

"Alliecat I said yes"

"really"

"yes really I love you I would be honored to call you my wife"

allie pulled the ring out of her pocket and put the ring on beas finger she than pulled bea into a loving kiss bea not being able to believe how amazing her life has become she couldn't wait to see what's to come for them in the future excited to start a life with allie


End file.
